The Letter, The Cat & the Holly and Ivy
by capricapra
Summary: A Christmas short story with daily updates concluding on December 25th. Short chapters. Newly qualified English teacher, Bella Swan, and Head Teacher, Edward Cullen, are totally hot for each other, but their work and other unforeseen circumstances keep them from getting together. Will they get their Happily Ever After at Christmas?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! **

**This is my new story, which will be updated almost daily in the run-up to Christmas. It's entirely pre-written, so posting will just depend on me being able to grab five minutes to post! It is beta'd by SunflowerFran. Thanks Fran!**

**I don't own any of these amazing characters created by Stephenie Meyer's mind. I just like playing with them! This story is rated M for bad language and eventual lemons. Please don't read if these bother you. **

**I actually started this story ages ago, before ****_Fortune Favours the Bold _****and ****_Liberation,_**** but as sometimes happens, I got involved in other ideas and this one got left behind. After a couple of false starts, I finally turned it into something I'm happy with. I hope you like it! **

**CC xxx**

**The Letter, The Cat & The Holly and Ivy**

**_Part One: July_**

**1. Bella**

I returned from my farewell lunch with some colleagues to see a note on my desk, pinned under the peace lily plant my mother had sent me when I started my year of teacher training at Meyer High School. The year had sped by, and today was the last day of school before the summer holidays.

_Bella_

_Sorry I missed your farewell lunch. _

_Please could you stop by my office when you have five minutes? I'm in all afternoon, until 4pm. _

_Edward_

My heart thumped wildly.

Edward Cullen was the Head Teacher at Meyer High. He was thirty-five, young to be a Head, but anyone who spent five seconds in a room with him would realise that he was a phenomenal teacher and a great leader.

I was moving on to my first job as a fully qualified teacher at Volturi Academy, across the city, but desperately wished that I could stay put. I couldn't deny that his leadership was one of the reasons I wanted to stay so badly … that, and the fact that he was completely and utterly fuckhot. Even his handwriting was beautiful and sexy. My heart thrummed with anticipation.

After a few deep breaths, a drink of cold water and a spritz of my favourite freesia and jasmine perfume, I walked over to his office and tentatively knocked on the door.

"Come in," he called in his clear, smooth voice.

"Err, hi. I got your note," I said as I entered his office.

"Great. Thanks for dropping by. Please, have a seat." He gestured to a chair in front of his desk, and I slid into it. "Excuse me a moment whilst I finish typing this email."

"Of course." I sat there quietly for a minute, the only sound in the room being the furious clicking of his long fingers against the keys.

I didn't mind. It gave me ample opportunity to admire his Adonis-like features. His mop of unruly auburn hair, and his deep green eyes that were highlighted by tiny laugh lines at the corners. His perfectly straight nose and perfectly square jaw. And the scattering of tiny freckles across his cheeks. His long, muscular forearms and his lean, broad chest. Of course, he was sitting down, but on numerous occasions previously, I had admired his pert, tight behind in his trousers.

There was more to Edward Cullen than his looks, though. He had real charm and charisma. He was the most positive, motivated person I had met in a very long time, and all the teachers at the school seemed to have taken on his energy and drive. Once again, I felt regret that I was moving to a different school.

"Sorry about that," he said after a minute, pushing the keyboard away from him with a small flourish, and smiling at me a little. "I needed to get that done."

"No problem, Mr Cullen."

"Bella, call me Edward, especially now it's the end of term." He had told me this on numerous occasions, but I still struggled with it. He was my boss, and I completely respected his authority and position.

"Sorry, I do try, _Edward."_

He laughed. It was musical, a little throaty, and sexy as hell. My nipples actually tightened in response.

"Not to worry," he replied. "Now, I know that you've had a full appraisal and review with Angela," he continued, referring to the Head of English and my mentor, Angela Cheney, "... but I just wanted to tell you myself that you've been a real asset to Meyer High this year."

"Thank you. I've really enjoyed the challenges and the positive environment. It's been a great year."

"It has. The feedback about you from other teachers, both in the English department, and with the rest of the faculty, has been excellent. You've become a valued colleague. Your generosity and helpfulness have most definitely been noticed. We're really very sorry to see you go."

"I'm so very sorry to be going. I really wanted to stay." I replied quietly.

"We really wanted you to stay too." His response was equally quiet. He suddenly cleared his throat and sat up straight. "But you'll do great at Volturi Academy. It's a great school."

"Yes. They've been very enthusiastic about me joining them."

"I don't doubt it. Now Bella, I have something for you." He reached into his bottom drawer and pulled out a dark blue sparkly gift box, tied with silver ribbon, and an envelope.

"What ... you didn't have to ..."

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to." He leaned over the desk to give them to me. As he sat back down I caught his scent and a shiver ran down my spine. Honey, citrus, spice and a touch of musky manliness. Goddamn, if Givenchy or some other fragrance company bottled it, they'd make billions and women would be rendered useless.

"May I open it?"

"Open the present if you want, but the envelope is your appraisal and reference from me. Open that at home, okay?"

"Of course."

I turned the heavy gift over in my hands before pulling off the bow and lifting the lid. Inside was a hardback copy of the collected works of Jane Austen, my absolute favourite author in the whole world. Geek that I am, I was even a member of the Jane Austen Society. I gasped, and my jaw hit the floor as I rubbed my thumb over the gold embossed lettering on the front cover.

"Bella, is it OK? If you don't like it ..." I realised that I must have been staring at the book for a little while.

"It's perfect, Edward. How did you know I liked Jane Austen?"

He merely shrugged.

"Open the front cover."

I did as he asked. Inside was an inscription.

_Dear Bella_

_Thank you for all your hard work and dedication this year. _

_It's been a breath of fresh air to have a trainee as talented and committed as you at our little school._

_Good luck in the future, although you won't need it. Your future is brighter than the sun._

_Don't be a stranger._

_Edward Cullen_

I let go of a couple of my tears.

"Thank you, thank you so much!"

"You're more than welcome," he replied quietly and passed me a tissue. "Hope to see you again soon, Bella."

I got up, picked up my gift and the envelope, which I tucked into the back pocket of my skirt. He got up and showed me to the door.

"Me too. I'm sure I'll be back to visit."

I definitely meant it. I had made very good friends at Meyer High. Angela, my mentor, was like the sister I'd never had. Doug Banner, one of the science teachers, and his partner Luis Molina, the Spanish teacher were my new GBFs.

I held out my hand, and he shook it. The shiver I'd felt earlier when I smelled his heady scent returned with a vengeance as our skin met. Before I even had a chance to think about what I was doing, I stood on my tiptoes, and with our right hands still intertwined, I placed my left hand on his shoulder and kissed him on the side of his mouth.

"Err ..."

He stepped back, startled by my forwardness.

Shit. I had totally overstepped a professional boundary.

My face burning, I turned and walked away.

-cc-


	2. Chapter 2

**Another update! This story has 22 chapters including epilogue, and the aim is to finish posting on Xmas Day. I'm also aiming for daily chapters but this means that currently, I'm behind, so here's another one! **

**I should probably let you know that I'm not a teacher and although I've done research, I've also used some creative licence. **

**2. Edward**

I watched Bella scuttle away from my office, just after kissing me. She moved quickly to get back to the main staff room, her amazing behind swaying lightly as she went, and her long, dark brown hair swishing with her movements. It was only then that I shut my door, leaned against it and let out a shaky breath.

Fuck, she kissed me. Not properly, but close enough to my mouth that my heart skipped a beat and my dick shot to attention.

Down, boy.

It really wouldn't do to spend the day walking around with a hard-on. Besides, if my gamble paid off, he would be getting some action soon.

Fucking hell, _that_ girl.

Isabella Swan.

Bella.

Even her name was the most beautiful name I'd ever heard. The previous school year had been torture because I couldn't have her.

Bella was going places; she was phenomenal as a teacher, and I couldn't jeopardise her career. If there had been any hint of gossip about her, a trainee teacher, seeing me, the school's Head Teacher, outside the workplace, the Teacher Training Board would not have passed her, and both our careers would be at risk. As teachers, we held authority over our students and set an example to them; therefore, senior teachers were discouraged from embarking on relationships with trainees, until they were well past qualification.

So, I had been biding my time. I kept my distance from her, which was so fucking difficult because all my baser instincts told me the opposite, and I tried to tell myself that she meant nothing to me. But it took no time at all for me to realise that I was the only one I was kidding.

Bella was such an extraordinary person. When she smiled, the whole room became warmer. When she laughed, it was musical. When she looked at me with her huge brown eyes, I felt my soul stir. When she walked past me, her scent would all but floor me. Strawberries, freesia, jasmine- sweet, delicate and feminine, but at the same time, mesmerising and arousing. I also couldn't deny that she had the hottest, tightest little body, which my hands begged me to touch, every single day.

When Bella came for her interview, she astounded not only me, but the entire panel, consisting of me, Angela Cheney, head of the English department and lead trainees' mentor, her husband Ben, who was the head of the Mathematics department and our Pastoral Care lead, and John Berty, the usually dour governor of the Parents' Association.

Afterwards, not long after she started at Meyer High, when I was listening in on a conversation between her and Angela, I found out that she had wanted to be a teacher since she was a little girl. However, as she was finishing university, her father, a police officer, developed cancer and could no longer work. Bella got a job in publishing to earn enough money to pay the mortgage on the family house and top up the measly sick pay he got from the police force. She then looked after him on evenings and weekends until he passed away. She quit her publishing job a few years later when she was offered a promotion; she realised that she hated it, was stuck in a rut and that she felt thoroughly uninspired and unsatisfied.

Bella went on to describe how she quit her job and spent a year volunteering as a teaching assistant in a school and working part-time in a café, whilst applying for a programme where she could get her teaching qualification and draw a salary for teaching on the job. Meyer High School was the only school in the area that took part in the programme and we only took one trainee per year via that route. Bella had described feeling utterly shocked that we had offered her the only place at her interview, because she was a few years older than the average trainee teacher. She was clearly modest too; she truly had no idea just how much she blew us away. Thankfully Angela set her straight. It was her experience and commitment that made her so right for the programme, and for Meyer.

I never really found out much else about Bella during the course of the school year. I knew that she had become good friends with Angela and a couple of the others, but she didn't give much away about herself; she wasn't one for gossiping in the staff room like the other trainees and young teachers. She would, more often than not, be curled up in the corner of the sofa reading a book, and it was usually Jane Austen, Elizabeth Gaskell or perhaps one of the Bronte sisters. Therefore, I never got to find out the one piece of information I really wanted to know- whether she had a boyfriend.

I allowed myself a couple of moments to fantasise about the delights I was convinced she possessed under her smart, demure work clothes, but was interrupted by a phone call from my brother, Emmett. I couldn't be annoyed with him though. He and his wife were doing me a massive favour by helping me move house this coming weekend.

-cc-

**Bella is twenty-nine, nearly thirty. Edward is thirty-five. **


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Bella**

"Hey Bella! How's things?" My ridiculously perky, pixie of a flatmate, Alice, was sitting out on the balcony when I got home, making the most of the warm day, sunhat covering her shiny blue-black bob, laptop in front of her. "Last day of school go well?"

"Yes. I still wish I could have stayed there for next year."

"Oh, sweets, I know." She got up and hugged me. "Now, go get changed. We're going out."

"Umm ..." I kind of wanted to stay in, have a bath and read my new Jane Austen collection while daydreaming about Edward Cullen.

"Please Bella, please! It'll be loads of fun! You don't have to get super-dolled up."

"Alice ..." I whined.

"Seriously, I'm going through a total dry man spell. I need some action!" she exclaimed.

"Alice Brandon, what about that hot guy who dropped you home on Sunday? You seemed pretty friendly!" When I looked out the window just before crawling into bed, he had her pressed up against his car, and she was practically eating off his face.

"Oh him," she said with disdain. "He didn't make it past the front door. He freaked out when he saw Mr Wibbles."

I snorted with laughter. Mr Wibbles was Alice's giant tabby cat. He was an adorable, if slightly antisocial, bundle of fluff, who rarely ventured out through his cat flap. It was probably a good thing. Our flat was in the heart of the university district of York. It was busy and loud, and if he got as far as the main street, he'd probably be scared to death by the speeding cyclists and raucous students.

"Man, if he's frightened of the Wibbler, you most definitely shouldn't trust him with your lady-garden."

"Exactly!" she chortled. "Come on, we don't have to go far, just down to that Spanish place down the road for tapas and sangria?"

"Carmen's?"

"Yeah, Carmen's! It's usually good for some decent men."

What are the chances of me getting away with saying 'no'?"

"Slim-to-none."

"Fine. Just let me change."

I headed into my room and changed out of my navy pencil skirt and sleeveless cream blouse, placing the envelope from Edward Cullen on my desk, and the book on my bedside table to read later. I then changed into a cream and red, butterfly print top and denim pedal pushers, undid the clip that held back my long, brown hair, shoved my feet into a pair of red flip-flops, and went to join Alice.

"Looking cute, Bella!" she exclaimed as I sat down next to her. "I've just texted Ang and Esme. They're going to meet us in Carmen's straight away!"

"Oh God, tonight's going to be carnage, isn't it?"

Angela, who had two kids with her husband Ben, didn't get out that often, so went a bit nuts when she did go drinking. And Esme, Alice's stepsister and my best friend from university (she was the one who suggested we buddy up to share the apartment when I sold my late father's house), could also be rather hard-core.

"It's going to be epic!"

-cc-

The next day, I was woken by the throbbing in my head, dry mouth and that queasy feeling that accompanies any good (or bad, depending on how you look at it) hangover. I sat up and tried to remember exactly how I got home. I was still wearing my clothes from yesterday. Gross. My head pounded even more, and the contents of my stomach lurched up into my throat. I ran for the loo and chucked up quite spectacularly.

Damn that Alice.

The last time I saw her, she was wrapped around some beanpole-like, blond guy with Sanskrit tattoos up both arms. I bet she was okay today. Freshly fucked and absolutely fine. The jammy cow.

I picked myself up off the bathroom floor and padded out to the kitchen to pour myself some full sugar Coke, my hangover cure of choice. After drinking two glasses, I got myself into the shower and then into a comfy Union Jack shorty PJ set, before crawling back to bed.

I picked up the Jane Austen novel collection and read Edward's inscription again. It warmed me through to my bones, and I clutched the big book against my heart. However, when I tried to read the first page of the first novel, Sense and Sensibility, my eyes glazed over, and the words started spinning. The last thing I had heard before I fell asleep again was the thud of the book falling off the bed.

When I woke up for the second time, I didn't feel the need to throw up, which was progress. I went back into the kitchen, fixed myself some tomato soup and a ham sandwich, plus another glass of Coke, and settled in front of the sofa to watch mindless TV. Not long after, Alice waltzed in, still wearing last night's clothes.

"Bella! I had the best night, and morning!" she exclaimed. "That guy, Jazz, was amazing. His fingers and tongue were magical, and oh my God, his thingy was so huge!"

Ugh. Perky Pixie Alice had clearly been shagged happy.

"Humph," was the only reply I managed.

"Whoa, someone's a bit grumpy today. Whatcha doing?"

"Watching American sitcoms and trying to remember why I thought it was a good idea to drink my body weight in sangria and mojitos."

"Admit it, you had fun! I nearly had a fit when I saw you and Es standing on the bar at Carmen's singing along to _Living la Vida Loca_!"

I groaned again, as the memory came back to me. You'd have thought I could choose a less cheesy song to scream at the top of my lungs, but no. When I was pissed, it was cheesy pop music all the way.

"Have you heard from Esme today?" I asked, keen not to dwell on my drunken antics.

"Nope. I bet she drunk dialled her hot boss for a booty call again! Angela?"

"She texted to say that she made Ben take the kids to the cinema and for pizza so she could be hung-over for the afternoon, in peace. It's such a miserable day outside that she couldn't think of anything else that would occupy them."

"Tell me about it. Yesterday was so sunny, but it looks like it's going to rain non-stop for the rest of the weekend." She kicked off her silver, spike-heeled boots under the dining table, where Mr Wibbles was resting. He lifted his head, gave her the evil eye and went back to sleep.

"You going to see that Jazz guy again?"

"We swapped numbers, Skype details and email addresses, and I'm super-keen, but he's out of the country for a few months. He's a documentary maker, and he does a lot of travelling. His house was all packed up."

"Really? Or was it just an excuse, so he didn't have to call you?"

"I fucking hope not. I'd have his nuts!" she retorted. She would, as well. "Nah, I have a really great feeling about him. Anyway, Slob-out Saturday, Swan?"

"Hell to the yeah!" I agreed. We didn't get to have duvet days together often enough.

"Junk food present?"

"Full fat Coke, Doritos, Dairy Milk bars, Cornish vanilla ice-cream, and the best quality frozen double-cheese pizza all present and correct, Pix!"

"Yay! I'm going to get into my PJs and then I'll tell you all about Jazz's talents in glorious detail!"

Joy.

-cc-


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Edward**

I was moving into a light and airy apartment in a beautiful little building called Holly and Ivy Court. It was a fitting name as variegated holly trees flanked the driveway and the front of the building was covered with ivy. It was pretty in the summer sun, but I imagined that it would look stunning in the winter frost. It was a complex of just six apartments on two levels, around a communal garden. It was set at the end of a short, gated driveway with plenty of parking, just a mile out of the city centre. I had fallen in love with the place the minute I laid eyes on it.

Holly and Ivy Court was also miles away from the university district, where, according to Bella's application form last year, she lived, so there was little chance of me running into her. If it turned out that she didn't feel the same way I did about her, I wouldn't run into her around the area, or worse, see her with another guy. If I had to keep seeing her, I'd never get over my crush.

Just before my brother and sister-in-law arrived to help me move, I checked my phone again.

Nothing.

Surely Bella must have opened it by now?

The house I was leaving was a massive, ugly, new-build monster on the edge of Harrogate, an otherwise lovely town around twenty miles from York. I had never liked it, but my ex-wife, Tanya, had insisted upon me buying it before she would marry me. I was so smitten that I did it, spending most of my savings on the deposit, and committed myself to a crippling mortgage. Yeah, I was a stupid idiot.

Tanya married me, and for a few years, we were happy, but then, all of a sudden, she wasn't. Suddenly nothing I did was right, and she started working late and going out with 'friends from the gym' every night. Two years ago, when I excitedly told her that I had been promoted to Head at Meyer High, she looked like I'd kicked her in the teeth. She asked for a divorce the very next day.

I found out later that Tanya had been having an affair with Diego Gomez, the former chair of the York and North Yorkshire School Board, who had promised her that she would get the job of Head instead of me, despite my superior qualifications and experience. Their affair was exposed by Bree, Diego's disgruntled wife. Diego was fired by the Board, and Tanya quit her post as Head of Modern Languages at the school. My sister-in-law refers to my ex as 'Trampy Tanya,' which, given her behaviour is rather fitting.

Tanya had wanted the house in the divorce settlement, but as the property was in my name and I could prove she'd never paid a penny of the mortgage, she couldn't make any claim on it. So she moved out, and I was stuck with a big, ugly, Stepford house, up to an hour's commute from the school in traffic, and no wife. Ugh. I put the house on the market straight away, but it took nearly two years to find a buyer. The moment the sale went through, I went flat-hunting in York and was fortunate enough to find Number Five, Holly and Ivy Court, almost straight away.

After a gruelling day's moving and unpacking, my apartment started to take shape with the help of my brother Emmett and sister-in-law Rosalie. By the time our Chinese takeaway arrived, all my furniture was in place and Emmett, who was great with electronics, had rigged up my TV, hi-fi, home cinema system, and game consoles. The only thing left to come over was my piano, which needed special movers to get it into my apartment.

"So, what are your plans for the summer Edward?" Rose asked as she helped herself to the last duck roll.

"Chill out. Play my piano. Go to art galleries and museums without having to supervise teenagers. Learn how to cook something other than pasta. Read a book for fun. I might go away on holiday if I can find something low-key and cheap last minute, but otherwise this is a total 'stay-cation.'"

"Sounds like fun," Rosalie replied with a bit of a sarcastic eye roll. In the eleven years since she and Emmett hooked up at the York University Freshers' Fair, we'd become good friends, but had nothing in common. She thought (quite rightly) that I was a big geek, whereas she was into 'popular culture.' "Why didn't you book a holiday already?"

I shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm still not sure where I feel like going." It was true, but part of me had held back because I wanted to see whether anything would happen with Bella over the summer. I've always been kind of idealistic. "When are you guys heading to Cancun again?" Ugh, beach resorts. Thousands of people. Package holidays were my idea of hell, but they loved it.

"Four days, baby!" Emmett exclaimed.

"We can't wait. It's been a tough few months. It'll be nice to get away." Rosalie said, swallowing hard. She miscarried for the second time a few months ago, and both she and Emmett had been devastated. They had decided to give it some time before trying again, and I figured that the holiday to Cancun was when they were going to start.

We finished off the food and watched some TV, but we became increasingly distracted by the weather outside. Having had two weeks of calm, sunny, weather, it had turned overnight, and for most of the day, it had been miserable, wet and windy, but now, rain was hammering at the windows, and the wind was howling louder than a werewolf.

"Should we head home, Rosie?" suggested Emmett. "Before it gets worse?"

"Maybe you should stay here," I replied. "At least until the storm passes over us."

An almighty crash of thunder and a brilliant, blue-white flash of lightning answered for him, as the power was knocked out.

"Yep, we're definitely staying put," said Rosalie. "Let's go find the candles."

-cc-

**There will definitely be another update tomorrow, but possibly one before then depending on when my crazy family arrive! **

**Thank you for reading, following and reviewing. One hundred and thirty plus followers in two days? I'm honoured.**

**CC xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Bella**

Alice never held back on the details of her tryst with Jazz, from his full arm tattoo sleeves and the phoenix etched into his back, to his eight piercings, including one in his 'thingy.' Considering how much she loved boys, and having sex, Alice could very rarely bring herself to use words like 'cock', 'dick' or 'pussy', even though she was quite comfortable discussing sexual acts, such as Jazz's prowess at cunnilingus and the way he contorted her into sexual positions she'd never tried before. The girl really had no concept of TMI. However, other than the word 'fuck', which she used liberally, Esme and I rarely managed to get Alice to use dirty terms for body parts.

By eight o'clock, Alice and I were curled up on the sofa, the Wibbler between us, watching the pure movie gold that was Dirty Dancing. We knew it line for line.

"_Max, our Baby's gonna change the world,"_ I quoted.

_"And what are you gonna do, missy?"_ Alice quoted back.

_"Oh, Lisa's going to decorate it!"_ That was both of us, just before we erupted into giggles at our girlishness.

We were a little hyped up on sugar. Mr Wibbles buried his head under a cushion. I'm sure that he thought our only redeeming features as kitty caregivers were that we fed him on time. Alice adored him though, grumpiness, and all. She even had accessories for him, from diamante collars to antler headbands for Christmas.

A sudden loud crack of thunder interrupted our giggling.

"Holy crap! Loud!"

"Yeah," I agreed. "Maybe we should check the weather reports."

"Good idea." Alice paused the DVD and switched to the TV.

_"... It looks like the storm will sweep over West and North Yorkshire along with very high winds. There are severe weather warnings in place, and people are being asked not to travel unless absolutely necessary. Residents whose properties lie on the River Ouse flood plain are being advised to take extra precautions and use sandbags to prevent flood water from entering properties ..."_

"Crap. Let's pull in the balcony table and chairs."

We quickly pulled in our outdoor furniture from the balcony, secured all the windows and made sure we had torches and candles in case the electricity blew out. We then returned to watch the movie, but the wind started howling as the rain battered the windows.

A huge clap of thunder caused both of us to jump.

"Shi-i-it ..."

"Uh-huh," agreed Alice, picking up Mr Wibbles and holding him tight. For once, he stayed there longer than ten seconds without wriggling away. I think he was also frightened by the noise.

A flash of lightning followed, which illuminated the black sky outside for a second. It was followed by another deafening blast of thunder.

"Fuck!" squealed both of us as the lights went out and we were plunged into darkness. The Wibbler meowed loudly. I picked up the flashlight and turned it on.

"I hope it's not out for too long," I murmured. "Maybe we should ..."

Another bolt of lightning, and the sound of an almighty crash, interrupted my words. It sounded as if something was falling right on top of us. We both screamed and clutched onto each other, the poor cat trembling between us.

"What the fucking fuck was that?" exclaimed Alice.

We caught our breath, and after a minute, decided to venture towards our front door. As we got closer, we could hear the voices of neighbours on the other side, their tone panicky. Tentatively we opened the door.

Nothing could have prepared us for what we saw.

Glass, brick and slate everywhere.

The branches of an ancient, oak tree poking through a massive hole in the roof.

Wires sticking out from the attic.

"Alice, Bella, are you both all right?" asked Colin, the building maintenance man. He lived on-site in one of the ground floor flats.

"Shaken but we're fine." I pointed at the tree. "But that does not make me feel very safe right now."

"Not at all," he agreed. "We think it got hit by the lightning. The emergency services are coming, and in the meantime, we're asking everyone to evacuate."

"But ..."

"Alice, we need to get out of here," I told her firmly. "Who knows how much structural damage has been caused, and there are open wires. There could be a fire."

"Let me just grab Mr Wibbles's things and an overnight bag. We should call Esme to see if we can crash at hers tonight."

"Two minutes," stated Colin. "I'm going to go round to check everyone else is out, and by the time I come back to you two, you need to ready to get out of here down the fire escape."

"Done."

We ran in, grabbed Mr Wibbles' carry-box and toys, and a few essentials each. I impulsively grabbed my new Jane Austen collection from Edward as well, wishing he were here to comfort me with his arms, and soothing, sexy, manly smell.

_Wishful thinking, Bella. _

_Edward Cullen is out of your league._

-cc-

**Maybe I should have called the story _The Letter, The Storm, the Cat and the Holly and Ivy, _but it sounded too long winded!**


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Edward**

I was woken by Rosalie, who was shaking my shoulder. I had let them have my bedroom (I had a spare room, but there was no bed in it yet) and fell asleep on the sofa.

"Morning, are you and Em okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I've been called into work because so many hospital staff can't get in because of the storm." Rosalie was a senior paediatric nurse at the local hospital. I couldn't imagine anyone more dedicated to looking after sick kids.

I sat up. The electricity was working again and radio was on, detailing the extent of the damage. The River Ouse was flooded, which happened at least a couple of times a year, but to a much bigger extent than usual. Several roads were blocked with falling trees and debris. What was causing the most chaos, however, was a massive oak tree that had fallen onto a block of flats in the university district, and the area had been cordoned off. Thank God it had happened in July when most of the students had left for the summer.

Emmett walked in carrying a tray of coffees and a box of Krispy Kreme donuts.

"Man, was I happy to be able to get these at the Tesco on the corner! Caffeine and sugar, bruv?"

"For sure!" Jesus, being around teenagers so much was taking its toll on my vocabulary.

I got up from the sofa, and my first thought was Bella. I knew she lived in the university area. I hoped the chaos down there wasn't affecting her too badly. I picked up my phone and checked my texts and emails, my hope soaring.

Nothing.

Disappointed, I reached for a chocolate glazed donut and bit in, feeling the sugar hit my system. I chased it down with a mouthful of bitter coffee and impulsively threw my phone on the sofa in frustration.

"Edward, are you all right?"

I looked up at my brother and sister-in-law.

"Yeah, I was just hoping for a text or email from someone."

"That trainee teacher you've fancied all year? Did you finally ask her out?"

"Kind of."

"What do you mean?"

By the end of the school year, I was so hot for Bella that I couldn't be in the same room with her for more than a minute before my body started reacting to her presence. I wanted her so badly, but I could not bring myself to just ask her out. If she said no to my face, I would be mortified, especially having been hurt so publically by Tanya. People still gossiped about what she did to me. So I did the cowardly thing and wrote Bella a letter.

I explained this to Emmett and Rosalie. My reasoning was clear in my mind. If she rejected me, I would not have to see her again. She was going to work at Volturi Academy next term, a large school on the other side of the city with excellent results. I would have loved for her to stay at Meyer High, and what killed me was that she all but said that if we offered her a job, she would. Angela and I begged the School Board to create another position for her, but they said that the school's finances would not stretch to it.

But Bella had not replied to my letter. I gave it to her on the last day of school, disguised as an appraisal and reference, and spent the whole of Friday night and yesterday waiting and waiting. My hope that she would say yes had soared when she kissed me on the cheek as she left my office for the last time, but over thirty-six hours had passed, and I'd heard absolutely nothing. I was going to have to resign myself to the fact that she did not want me. I wasn't surprised. Bella was too good for me. She was a talented, selfless beauty, and I was a divorced workaholic, who was handsome once, but was now surely losing it to the ravages of time.

"You wrote her a letter? You didn't actually ask her out to her face?"

"No ..."

"Seriously, should I be calling you 'Sis' not 'Bruv?' Who writes letters anymore?"

"She's a Jane Austen fan, and I thought she'd like it. I thought Austen was all about the love letters!"

"You took the coward's way out. Maybe you need to actually call her, buy her flowers or something."

"Maybe she hasn't read the letter yet," suggested Rosalie. "She may think it's an appraisal-slash-reference, and she doesn't need one now that she's got that new job, does she? Why would she open it when she's got five weeks of freedom ahead of her before she starts her new position?"

"She's meticulous about her work, Rose. I've never known her to go more than two days before responding to anything, even when it's something negative."

"Well, you know her better than me. I also know you're scared of rejection and who could blame you after Trampy Tanya, but honey, sometimes you have to take a chance."

The thought of Bella rejecting me face to face was acutely painful. I couldn't bear it.

"I'm just not ready yet, Rose."

-cc-

**Thanks for reading! Tomorrow's chapter will be a few hours later, around 10.30pm GMT/5.30PM Eastern. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all your reviews and comments. **

**To answer a few questions from non-Brits: Tesco is a very large supermarket chain that has both big hypermarkets and small convenience stores. ****Yes we have Krispy Kreme over here, and they are my guilty pleasure! Some Tesco stores have Krispy Kreme cabinets. **

**The story's going to jump ahead a few months now ... it is a Christmas story, after all! And a few of you have already guessed what's going to happen next! **

**_Part Two: December_**

**7. Bella**

Alice and I never did move back into our flat. The damage to the building was massive, and coupled with existing subsidence and drainage problems, the city council decided to condemn it. We were allowed two days, a couple of weeks after the storm, to go in and collect our belongings. That was so not a fun weekend, between a histrionic Alice and battling for car park space with all the other residents trying to clear their flats at the same time.

Most of our stuff went into storage while we stayed in a serviced apartment in central York, which would be way out of our budget were it not paid for by our insurance company; they were willing to stump up for the rent until the New Year so we had plenty of time to find somewhere else. We were grateful for the time. We spent the rest of the summer relaxing at Alice and Esme's parents' beach house in Cornwall, unable to face a house-hunt straight away.

I started my job at Volturi Academy in early September, and it kept me busy, although it was nowhere near as interesting or challenging as Meyer High. With my steady income, I started thinking about renting my own apartment. As much as I loved living with Alice and Mr Wibbles, I was now over thirty and wanted a space to call my own.

When I tentatively brought up the idea with Alice, she agreed. She said that she'd been thinking about it too. Alice was a graphic designer and illustrator for a large local firm, and had been promoted to Lead Designer in August, which had come with a nice bonus. She too could afford to live alone.

We did our flat hunting together. We both wanted somewhere quiet, not in the noisy university district, and not in the immediate vicinity of Volturi Academy or Meyer High. There's nothing worse than bumping into the teenagers you teach when you're in the supermarket or in the local doctor's surgery, especially if you've just got out of bed and are wearing slob clothes.

By Halloween, we were both sick and tired of property searches. Everything was either too small, too noisy, in the wrong area or needed too much decorating. We were about to call it quits for a while, when I happened to spot an advertisement, in the local paper.

_Two apartments for rent in exclusive, gated apartment complex. Applicants must be prepared to move in before Christmas. Excellent location, one mile from the city centre with easy access to major thoroughfares. Please contact Mr. Brady on ..._

I emailed the owner straight away and arranged to meet him the next day after work with Alice. He had bought three apartments at Holly and Ivy Court a few years earlier in order to rent them out. He had ended up selling the biggest one in the summer to invest in a property in London, but had hung onto the other two as he was making a decent profit from them. However, both his sets of tenants then decided to move within weeks of each other, just as he was on the verge of investing in the new student village being built on the site of our former block of flats.

How bloody ironic.

Both flats were spacious and airy and on the top floor of the pretty, ivy-covered, two-storey complex of just six apartments. It had a pretty courtyard garden, which made up for the lack of balconies. Number Four had a cat flap and two large bedrooms, so Alice took it as she wanted the large second bedroom to be a dedicated 'design space' for her graphics projects.

I took Number Six, which had only a tiny second bedroom, but it was perfect as my new office. It also came with a furnished living room and bedroom, so I would only need to buy a desk and shelves for my new office. Number Six also came with a garage for my ancient, and ginormous, blue Land Rover Defender, who was called Old Bertha. Alice was happy to park her little, yellow, VW Beetle in the main car park.

Unfortunately, we had to wait until our insurance claim from our previous residence was completely settled, so we ended up with a move-in date of the 23rd December, perilously close to Christmas and its craziness.

For me, moving in was a fairly straightforward process. I picked up my boxes from the storage depot first thing in the morning, and they all fit easily into Old Bertha; she was probably far too big a vehicle for me, but she had been left to me by my father, and I wouldn't ever get rid of her. I'd had to sell his house, but I wouldn't sell his beloved Old Bertha.

With Esme's help, I unloaded all of my stuff at my new place, and the important things such as kettle, tea, biscuits and loo rolls, were unpacked straight away. As far as I was concerned, everything else could be unpacked ad otium. At midday, after my new shelves and desk were delivered, I went to help my former flatmate.

Alice was in organisation heaven. She was even wearing a headset to bark orders at her movers, the furniture delivery people, Angela and Ben, who were looking after the Wibbler during the day, and at Esme and me, whom she clearly considered her minions,. By six o'clock, we were done, and about to strangle her, but she produced mulled wine and mince pies out of nowhere, which went a long way in placating us.

"So where is Mr Wibbles?" I asked as we curled up on Alice's new, giant, burgundy sofa. "Are Angela and Ben keeping him for the night?

"No, I wanted him back home as soon as possible. He's in his new room, exploring his new bed and scratching post."

"Bloody spoiled cat," harrumphed Esme. She wasn't much of a cat person, and the Wibbler wasn't keen on her either.

"Enough of that, Es," sighed Alice. They'd agreed to disagree about the topic several times. "Anyway, what's happening with you? Still booty-calling your boss?"

Esme slumped down into her seat and tugged at her sleek, caramel-brown, mid-length hair.

"Technically he's not my boss. He just holds a more senior role than me." Esme was an architect at a very well-regarded firm.

"Whatevs. So you're still shagging him?"

To our surprise, the usually calm, unflappable, Esme began to get teary-eyed, and her bottom lip started to tremble.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I put down my mulled wine and moved next to her. She rested her head against my shoulder. "Did he dump you?"

"No, we're still seeing each other every Monday and Thursday night. He's just wonderful, but he doesn't want anything more serious and I ... I ..." she started to sob quietly.

"Shitballs, Esme Anne Platt, have you fallen for him?"

Through her tears, she nodded forlornly.

"Carlisle is everything I want in a man, and I love the fact that he's so ambitious, but he made it clear that he didn't have room in his life for a serious relationship and his career. I said it was fine, but deep down I knew I'd want more."

"Maybe he wants more too," I suggested, "but he's afraid to ask because of the ground rules upon which you agreed."

She shrugged.

"I doubt it."

"Then he's a fucking idiot," stated Alice. "You're amazing, Es."

Alice's mobile phone, which was in the kitchen, started ringing. She leaned across and hugged her stepsister, to whom she was as close as a real sister.

"Yeah, maybe ... go answer your phone, Pixie."

Alice got up and so did I, in order to get a tissue for Esme from the packet in my handbag.

"Here you are."

"Thanks, B."

"Oh my God! Oh my God! For real? You're back?" Alice screamed from the kitchen before suddenly dropping her voice to a low, husky murmur. "Oh yeah? Tell me more ... me too, fuck, Jazz, me too."

"If she's about to get hot and heavy with that Jazz guy, I'm out of here," I quipped. Esme smiled through her drying tears.

"Me too. I think I'm going to head out anyway." She stood up.

"... Tonight? ... Mmm ... okay then, give me an hour to make myself look pretty for you ... you're so sweet! Yes, and hot too ..."

"I think that's our cue to leave."

We both grinned and waved at Alice on our way out. She gave us a thumbs-up, aware we'd heard all of her side of the conversation and that we were happy she was about to get some. At first we'd taken the piss out of her for getting so hung up on a guy she'd only known for one night, but she was serious about him, and surprised all of us, herself most of all, by not so much as looking at another man.

-cc-

**Tomorrow's update will be fairly early, probably around early evening here in Britain.**


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Edward **

It had been a difficult term; our funding had been cut further and the catchment areas for the school changed so we had to accommodate fifty pupils from a notoriously poor primary school; those kids, unsettled and at a school miles from their friends, had caused havoc in the classrooms. All of us teachers were frazzled and frustrated, me perhaps most of all.

My peaceful Christmas Eve's Eve lie-in was interrupted by the arrival of one truck after another and the steady thudding of people going up and down the stairs. I looked out of my window to see a large moving truck, a couple of furniture store delivery vans and a bright yellow VW Beetle clogging up the car park. I guessed that my new neighbours were moving in. I was surprised that anyone would choose to move so close to Christmas, but hey, each to their own. I went into the living room and shut the door, which drowned out most of the noise.

I caught up on some paperwork and checked my non-work emails. I was delighted to have one from my best friend Jazz. We'd known each other for twenty-five years. He was a critically acclaimed photographer and documentary filmmaker, and had been in the Far East since July, making a documentary about the Khmer Rouge and the Killing Fields in Cambodia.

Jazz was home early, just in time for Christmas. He wrote that he had to 'go see about a girl,' which didn't surprise me in the least. I wondered if it was that Alice girl he had met just before leaving. He was adamant that she was the one, but I was sceptical. My best friend was enigmatic and looked a bit dangerous; he attracted women like flies to honey.

Jazz also wanted to see me, Emmett and Rose, however, and asked if he could crash our plans. This year, both Rosalie and Emmett were working flat-out until late on Christmas Eve, so we were keeping things relaxed. Two days of eating and watching Christmas movies at Emmett and Rosalie's house were the only plans. I eagerly emailed Jazz to tell him to join us; he was basically an honorary Cullen. His email was full of enthusiasm about his project, and I couldn't wait to hear his stories. I wasn't ashamed to admit that I lived vicariously through his exciting, action-packed life.

The next thing I did was to catch up with my parents on Skype; they had retired to Spain a few years ago and spent most of their days playing golf, swimming and drinking Sangria. However, this winter, they were on holiday in New Zealand, visiting my uncle and aunt, my cousin Carlisle's parents.

As usual, my mother asked me about my love life, and as usual, her face fell when I reported that it was still non-existent. A few months ago, I made the mistake of mentioning that there was someone I was interested in getting to know. That was when I still held some hope that Bella might respond to my letter.

But she never did.

I heard Angela and Ben mention her name as I was walking past the staff room in September, back on the first day of term, but unlike before, when I would have eavesdropped, I walked on, determined to get over her.

I failed.

I hung out in bars with Carlisle and Emmett, but all the girls were too young, too old or too desperate. I went internet dating and met a few nice women, but nobody to whom I was really attracted, and nobody that I wanted to get to know any better. Every time I tried, I kept seeing big, dark brown eyes in my mind.

Thankfully, I managed to move the conversation with my parents onto Emmett and Rosalie, who, after a couple of months of trying, had become pregnant. They had kept it quiet until they reached fourteen weeks, but were now telling everyone. My mother was ecstatic and proudly held up the baby hat and booties she had knitted for her first-born grandchild-to-be. She also showed me the baby version of the winter maternity jumper she'd for Rosalie, which would be able to incorporate a growing bump. I would have to forewarn Rosalie so that she could put on a happy, surprised face when we opened our presents in front of our parents on Skype on Christmas morning ; my mother's homemade knitwear was truly hideous.

After signing off Skype, I spent the rest of the afternoon getting lost in music. My work life was crazy, and when I got the opportunity to play something other than what was on the students' Music curriculum, I jumped at it. To have an entire afternoon to play my favourites was a real luxury. I began with some Mozart and Beethoven before drifting into Liszt and then spent nearly two hours playing Debussy's _Suite Bergamasque _before playing a medley of my favourite Christmas music.

I reluctantly stopped playing at seven o'clock in order to get ready for the Meyer High staff Christmas party. Before rising from the piano bench, however, I took a deep breath. As long as I had my piano and my school, I could be content, but even they couldn't stop me from thinking of Bella Swan's brown eyes. I found myself wishing for a Christmas miracle- for Bella to turn up, throw her arms around me and say that she wanted to give us a chance.

-cc-

**Same time tomorrow- ish. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Unfortunately, real life commitments mean I will be spending most of tomorrow in a car on the motorway, so the chances of being able to post tomorrow are slim. Sorry :-( ****Therefore I'm giving you two chapters tonight to make up for it! **

**I know some of you are getting antsy for E and B to meet again. We're getting there, I promise. **

**9. Bella**

Esme headed back to her house, and I walked along the corridor to my new place. On the way, I passed Number Five, and heard the faint strains of piano music, Debussy, if I wasn't mistaken.

I swooned a little.

I always associated the works of Debussy with Edward Cullen; my former boss often played _Clair de Lune _in his office when he was doing paperwork, or on the rare occasions he performed at school assemblies. I was ashamed to admit that I still thought about him most days and the book he gave me was always on my bedside table. I idly wondered if he might be my piano-playing neighbour, but then I remembered Angela once mentioning his big house in Harrogate, a pretty spa town twenty miles away.

There weren't any attractive male teachers at Volturi Academy. Alice was off the dating scene, waiting for Jazz to return from the Far East, so she hadn't dragged me out man-hunting since the summer. Some people might consider the fact that I was single, over thirty and without any impetus to find a man rather sad. However, I had compromised my standards once before and got screwed over. Maybe it was the Austenite in me, but I yearned for a man with a romantic soul. In my mind, a man that appreciated Debussy, and who had such beautiful handwriting as Edward Cullen did, had to be in possession of one.

I spent the evening unpacking my kitchen stuff and living room boxes. I planned to do the rest on Christmas Eve morning, because I needed Esme to bring me some spare storage stuff for my bedroom and office. I couldn't help but marvel at the space. After sharing for so many years, it was a luxury to have so much, all to myself. I did a lot of wandering in and out of the rooms. It was a two-bedroom, two bathroom flat, with a large, open-plan, living and dining area, and a good-size kitchen partitioned off in the far corner. There were windows on two sides, with the kitchen window looking over the courtyard garden, and the main living room window looking out over a small patch of woodland.

Around eleven o'clock, I decided to unpack my last box for the night. It was full of photographs, some in albums and some framed. I picked up the top one, taken at my undergraduate graduation. It was of me, my dad Charlie, my mother Renee, my stepfather Phil, and my half-brother Jared, who was just six at the time. He was now fifteen and a strapping lad, standing over six feet tall. We were all smiling at the camera. I was always grateful, that despite not being happy married to one another, my parents always maintained a friendship for my sake.

The next photo I unpacked was one of my childhood best friend Rosie, and me at about age ten, bathing in the river at Ilkley in the summer. It was taken not long before my mother left my father to be with Phil, moving me with her to Florida where he lived; Rosie and I had a tearful goodbye and kept in touch by letters for a few months, but with the time and distance, the contact fizzled away. Losing touch with her was one of my few regrets in life.

There were only a few photos of my three years living in Florida; I loved my mother but hated living there because I missed England and my dad so much. There were a ton of my teenage years, taken by Charlie, who was so delighted that I came back to live with him that he pretty much took ten photographs a day for months until I made him stop. There were photos from my university years, of Esme and our friends, and me; I had stayed local because York was one of the best places to study English in the country, and because of the hopeful smile on Charlie's face when I suggested it as a possibility.

I went on to get a Masters in Romantic Literature from Edinburgh University, but during that year, Charlie was diagnosed with the cancer, and I spent most of it on the East Coast Mainline, travelling between the two cities. The last photo I unpacked was taken on my final holiday with Charlie, to a cottage in the Lake District where he could fish and I could read, so we were both able to enjoy the things we loved. My heart tightened a little as I placed the photo in the centre of my most prominent bookshelf.

I missed my dad every day.

I got into my pyjamas, crawled into bed with a bottle of Malbec, picked up Jane Austen, and ran my thumb over the inscription Edward Cullen had written for me.

_Dear Bella_

_Thank you for all your hard work and dedication this year. _

_It's been a breath of fresh air to have a trainee as talented and committed as you at our little school._

_Good luck in the future, although you won't need it. Your future is brighter than the Sun._

_Don't be a stranger._

_Edward Cullen_

I read the last lines a few times.

I knew, from Angela, that the teachers from Meyer High were having a Christmas party tonight, and she had invited me along, but I'd declined because of moving house. Halfway through my third glass of wine, I suddenly wondered about dropping in and saying something like _'Hey, Mr Cullen, Edward, I mean. How are you? Would you like to have me for Christmas? I'm available to carry your babies any time.'_ Perhaps that was going a little too far. Besides, what if I got there and he was wrapped around some leggy blonde? His ex was a very leggy, very skinny, blonde apparently. If that was his type I had no chance.

Instead, I stayed put, downed the rest of the wine and fell asleep clutching the book.

-cc-

**One more chapter tonight. **


	10. Chapter 10

**10. Edward**

Meowing and scratching noises were not how I wanted to be woken on Christmas Eve at bloody eight o'clock in the morning. I tried to ignore it, but it was getting louder, and seemed to be coming from the lobby. Annoyed, I got out of bed, threw on a hoodie over my t-shirt and pyjama bottoms and moved towards the noise.

I flung open my front door irritably, to see an absolutely massive tabby cat scratching at the door to Number Six. When I opened the door, he ran past me, over to Number Four, and started pawing at the cat flap. It seemed unable to get the flap to open. Tentatively, I approached it and when I was closer, it turned to me, giant paw on the plastic gate, and looked at me as if to ask me what it should do. I crouched down to see if it would come to me, but it wouldn't, so I knocked on my neighbour's door. There was no answer, which surprised me because I knew that they'd just moved in the day before.

"Sorry, cat, your owner doesn't seem to be home. Guess you chose a bad time to venture out." It eyed me as if to say 'no shit, Sherlock!'

I petted it, and it purred a little, so I attempted to pick it up. It allowed me to do so. Bloody hell, it was heavy for a cat, more the size of a small dog. It was wearing an ostentatious, glittery, festive, green and red collar with a gold nameplate.

Bloody Nora. Who calls their cat 'Mr Wibbles?' My new neighbour had to be female or gay.

The moment we were through my front door, Mr Wibbles wriggled and fussed in my arms, so I put him down, and he went straight to my kitchen and sat by the fridge. Clearly, he was clever, albeit a spoiled beast. I grabbed a bowl and poured him some milk. He lapped at it greedily, sloshing a little onto floor. He then pranced into my living room, took up residence on my favourite armchair, and closed his little, amber eyes.

"Well, make yourself comfortable, Mr Wibbles," I snarked.

It was too late to go back to bed, but I was still exhausted from the Meyer High staff Christmas party the previous night, so I lay down on my sofa and closed my eyes, too, after making sure I'd left the living room door open so I could hear my neighbours return.

The party had been fun, but by the end of the night, I felt so bloody alone. All my fellow teachers were either dancing with their other halves or flirting at the bar. I neither had a partner nor felt like flirting with any of the far-too-young-for-me, drunk women in tiny skirts giving me the eye. I wasn't interested in any kind of relationship at all.

I was still hung up on a girl who didn't want me, and hung over thanks to all the cheap booze I'd consumed.

Mr Wibbles and I fell into a comfortable doze for a while, until the faint sound of high heels clacking, and men's boots clumping on the stairs made me stir. I opened one eye and looked at Mr Wibbles, who did the same. A minute later, screeching started to come from next door.

"Mr Wibbles? Mr Wibbles! Don't hide from Mummy! Where are you?" called a high-pitched, frantic, female voice.

With a little huff, the cat heaved himself onto all fours, stretched and jumped onto the floor. With a groan, I got up too. Scooping up Mr Wibbles, I went outside and began knocking on my neighbour's door. A moment later, it opened.

"Jazz?"

To my utter surprise, my best friend opened the door.

"Edward?"

"What are you doing here?" we chorused.

"My new apartment is next door," I explained. "What about you?"

"This is Alice's new place."

So he was still seeing Alice, the girl he met the night before leaving for the Far East, the 'the sexiest little minx ever.' He proclaimed that he intended to make her the next Mrs Whitlock within six months of his return. As attractive to women as he was, Jazz preferred monogamy, and had a tendency to fall hard and fast for girls when one took his interest. I just hoped that Alice wasn't another Maria. Jazz's ex-wife was the dictionary definition of psycho-bitch, and made Tanya seem tame.

"Does this," I indicated Mr Wibbles in my arms, "belong to her, by any chance?"

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, you found my Wibbler!"

A cute, petite, raven-haired, elfin woman, wearing massive high heels, with a tear-stained face, came barrelling down the hallway, radiating energy. She almost collided into me. The cat meowed loudly and clambered out of my arms across to her. She cradled him like he was a baby and stroked his tummy. He purred loudly.

"Thank you so much! Oh, Mr Wibbles, don't scare Mummy like that ever again!" She suddenly leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. "Do you boys know each other?"

"This is my best friend, Edward, baby. He's also your new next door neighbour."

"Oh, wow, you live in number Five?" I nodded. "That's so cool! What are you doing this morning? Do you have plans?" Wow, the girl could talk!

"Um ..."

She didn't wait for me to answer.

"Great, we should have coffee! I have a special Christmas blend! Just give me ten minutes to change and get my old flatmate. She's just moved into Number Six. You'll adore her; everyone does!" She glanced at me and looked me up and down for a split second with a mischievous grin. "I think she could be just your type." She barely paused for breath before adding, "I need to put Mr Wibbles to bed in his carry-box anyway. He likes it in there when he's had a bad day."

My surreal morning just got weirder.

"Okay ..."

I looked at Jazz. He nodded slightly.

"Alice, I'll just go with Edward and we'll come back in a few, okay, baby?"

"Okay, great! See you then!"

She gave Jazz a deep, slow, kiss goodbye and winked at me. She then went back into her apartment and kicked the door shut with one of those scarily high, spike-heeled shoes.

Jazz followed me back to mine.

"So that was Alice, huh?"

"Isn't she fucking gorgeous! I swear, Edward, I'm totally in love."

"She's very sweet, although very ... perky." I chose my words carefully. "She, uh, really seems to adore that cat," I added, expecting him to laugh about his new girl's crazy-cat-lady streak.

"I know. Oh, she was so upset when she thought he'd run away."

Shitsticks. He didn't laugh.

I looked my best friend up and down. He had a properly loved-up grin on his face.

Jazz, my hard-as-nails, fifty percent tattooed best friend, who had once been shot when filming in Beirut, was utterly, fucking whipped, by a girl with whom he'd spent two nights. That was good-going, even for him. I wasn't jealous. Not at all.

Grr. The lucky fucker.

After I had changed into jeans, and a hooded sweatshirt, Jazz and I caught up for a few minutes, and were about to head back to Alice's when I got a text from my brother.

"Important text?"

"It's just Emmett. He and Rose are coming round later if you're interested?"

"Maybe. I think Alice may have plans."

We started walking back, but I dawdled, unable to walk and text. I told Jazz to go on ahead without me as I finished sending a reply to Emmett. Carlisle then texted me as well, and I ended up inviting him round to hang out with us as well, before quickening my step to get to Alice's.

-cc-

**Next post will be on Saturday. It may be a double post too, depending on how busy my Sunday's going to be. **

**Thank you for reading and being patient. The ExB meet is imminent! **

**CC xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**11. Bella**

"Bella, wakey-wakey!"

Ugh. Alice. Evidently, living apart wasn't going to stop her intruding on my beauty sleep. I got up and went to let her in.

"Why so bloody early, Pix, it's Christmas Eve!"

"It's ten am! You sleep more than Mr Wibbles!"

"Do not!" I retorted, sounding more petulant than the teenagers to whom I taught Shakespeare. I really was not a morning person. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"B, you have to come round to mine, like, right now! I've got the guy from Number Five coming round in a few minutes! And he is fi-i-i-i-ine!"

"So why do you want me to hang around if you're going to make a move?" I asked, feeling just a bit jealous that it was so easy for her to pick up guys. "And what happened to Jazz, over whom you've been pining for six months?"

"Not for me, silly, for you! I am totally into Jazz, and it turns out that our new neighbour is his best friend!

"'Is Jazz actually his name?"

"Well, his name's Jasper, but nobody apart from his mum calls him that," she replied. "He's so hot, and intelligent, and creative. He designed all his own tattoos ..."

"Alice, I'm glad you're loved up and sexed up, but I really don't feel like meeting anyone today, especially a hot guy!"

"Just a few minutes! Come say hello, have a drink and meet him … please? Come on, please?"

I wasn't in the mood for Alice's full-on whine-fest, and I had to admit that the girl did have good taste when it came to men. She hated Mike on sight and turned out to be completely correct when he turned out to be a fuckwit. Ugh. One-Minute Mike, who could also be called Mini-Dick Mike, or My-Ego-is-Bigger-than-Me-in-Every-Way Mike, or I'm-a-Lying-Cheating-Shit Mike. I still can't believe I wasted four years of my life with him.

"Fine, let me just freshen up."

I put on leggings, and a University of York long-sleeved t-shirt, brushed my hair, tied it into a ponytail, brushed my teeth and put a dab of perfume on before following Alice out of my apartment and into hers.

"Why is the Wibbler in his carry-box?" I asked, as Alice got to grips with her fancy-ass coffee machine. She only let him in there if he, or she, were having a very bad day. He would spend all day and night asleep in it, if she allowed him to do so.

"Oh, he's had a bad morning; he gave me the scare of my life!" she exclaimed, putting her hand over her heart. "When I returned from Jazz's place, he wasn't at home! I searched everywhere and was starting to really freak out when our new neighbour knocked on the door with Mr Wibbles in his arms."

"Shit. What happened?"

"He decided to go out of the cat flap, but I didn't realise that it was magnetic, and he wasn't wearing the special collar so he couldn't get back in. He was pawing at the flap and meowing loudly and woke up Mr Hottie. He picked him up and took him in until he heard me come home with Jazz."

"That was sweet of him."

A knock on the door interrupted us.

"Alice?"

"Door's open Jazzy!"

The tattooed, blond beanpole, who I remembered from Carmen's all those months before, strode in and gathered her into his arms.

"Hello, my sexy fairy," he said after kissing her soundly in quite a spectacular PDA.

"Hello yourself," she replied when he finally put her down. "Where's Eddie?"

"Shit, don't call him that, he'll have a strop! He's just coming." He turned to me. "Hi, I'm Jazz."

"Hi Jazz. I'm Bella, Bella Swan." He raised an eyebrow when I said my name.

_Weird._

"Nice to meet you. So, uh, what do you do?"

"I'm an English teacher at Volturi Academy." He shifted his weight from foot to foot before replying, and his eyes darted towards the door.

_What's that all about?_

"So, uh, how was your trip abroad?"

"Amazing. Cambodia is just such a beautiful, spiritual place, but the people have been through absolute hell on earth."

"Cool," I replied. He seemed nice, although I also found him a little intimidating.

"Hello? Alice?" A voice called from the entrance hall; it was a very familiar voice.

"Come through, Edward!" Alice called.

Edward?

Surely not?

The new neighbour couldn't be ... Edward Cullen.

Had my little Debussy-induced daydream been right after all?

I swear I heard ringing in my ears and tingling in my hands and lips in the few seconds it took for him to emerge. And emerge he did, all 6'2" of his gorgeousness, wearing a warm smile, a smile which faltered and stuttered when he caught sight of me.

"Bella?"

"Mr Cullen, I mean Edward! I mean ... err, hi!"

Shit.

He did not look pleased to see me.

"You live in Number Six?"

"Yeah ..."

"I thought you lived across town, near the university?" His tone was terse.

"We used to, but, uh, obviously, we moved. This is a great neighbourhood. Really quiet."

"I know. That's why I moved here," he muttered.

"Sorry, what am I missing?" Alice asked, glancing between the two of us.

"Alice, this is Edward Cullen, Head Teacher at Meyer High."

Alice spluttered on her drink. She had heard me talk about my hot former boss, but I'd never told her his name.

"You're the Head of Meyer High? But you're so ..." I narrowed my eyes at her. However she ended that sentence, it wouldn't be good.

"I get that a lot."

"He's a great head teacher," I said sincerely. It didn't make any difference to Edward's tense posture and the frown on his face.

"Yeah, so your apartment is great, Alice, thanks for inviting me round, but I should get back to ..." He stopped talking mid-sentence and walked out.

"Sorry, I need to go after him, baby," Jazz said to Alice. "I'll be back soon." He kissed her gently and ran after Edward.

"Bella, what the hell just happened?"

"I have no fucking idea! He was so lovely to me the last time he saw me!" I exclaimed. "He was sweet. He was full of praise for my work. He even gave me a present and said that he wished I could stay! I guess he didn't mean it." A tear rolled down my cheek.

_Stupid Bella. Stupid girl for having such silly daydreams._

"Oh, don't cry!" She hugged me tightly. "He was a dick just then, really rude!"

"That's the thing. He's not a dick, not at all," I told her. "Alice, I'm gonna go back to my place. I need to be alone."

Alice knew better than to push me to stay.

-cc-

**Eek ... don't flame me! Things will get resolved soon! **

**Same time tomorrow, and I'll also be publishing the second part of the _Liberation_ outtake. **


	12. Chapter 12

**12. Edward**

"Hello? Alice?" I called as I walked in. The door was half-open.

"Come through, Edward!" Alice called back.

The corridor smelled of coffee and a hint of a delicious and hauntingly familiar scent, freesia and jasmine. I wondered if Alice wore the same perfume as Bella. When I met Alice earlier, all I could smell was cat and Jazz's latest aftershave.

A moment later, the reason for the familiar perfume became clear as I entered Alice's kitchen, and I came face to face with the ethereal beauty of one Bella Swan. My heart lurched with the pain of rejection.

_She doesn't want me. _

_She doesn't want me. _

I could feel my smile leave my face.

"Bella?"

"Mr Cullen, I mean Edward! I mean ... err, hi!" She stuttered, her peachy soft cheeks turning red. She looked adorable and sexy as hell in a York University t-shirt _(and no bra underneath? Shi-i-i-t!),_ and those super-tight legging things that made her pins look miles long.

"You live in Number Six?"

"Yeah ..." Bella was the girl Alice thought would be 'just my type?'

_Oh, the irony._

"I thought you lived across town, near the university?"

"We used to but uh, obviously, we moved. This is a great neighbourhood. Really quiet."

"I know. That's why I moved here."

"Sorry, what am I missing?" Alice asked, glancing between the two of us.

"Alice, this is Edward Cullen, Head Teacher at Meyer High."

Alice coughed on her drink.

"You're the Head of Meyer High? But you're so ..." I sighed.

'So young' was the most common response. 'So handsome' was another response. I hated it. My age and my looks had nothing to with my ability to lead my school. I had been a teacher for ten years when I was offered the Head Teacher job, and had extensive experience in leadership within education.

"I get that a lot," I said quietly.

"He's a great Head," Bella said, genuinely. That made the pain inside me hurt even more. She respected me as a teacher, but didn't think me worthy of her affection otherwise.

I felt sick.

I had to get out of there.

"Yeah, so your apartment is great, Alice. Thanks for inviting me round, but I should get back ..." I lost my words, and before I even realised, I had turned and left. It was rude, but it was the only thing I could do.

I returned to mine and collapsed on my sofa before burying my head in my hands.

Bella, the girl I was mad about, but who didn't want me, lived next door. I was going to have to see her every day and be reminded of my failure with her. I was going to see her coming home with other guys, or sitting in the garden, taking the rubbish out, in the car park ... I felt sick again.

"Edward?" I looked up to see Jazz. "You okay?"

"Not really. That girl, Bella, she's ..."

"Bella Swan. The girl who's been driving you crazy for over a year, I know."

"Fuck! Jazz, what the hell am I gonna do?"

"There are only two things you can do. Avoid her or face her. But given that she's one of my girlfriend's best friends and she lives next door to you, I think it's safe to say that avoidance probably won't work, and won't give you any closure. Maybe you should talk things through with her and give her a chance to explain why she didn't call or email."

"Fight or flight, right?"

"Right. Sorry, look, you don't have to do anything tonight. Chill out, perhaps get Emmett and Rosalie's views on things, and decide on a plan."

"You're right. Thanks Jazz."

"Any time."

-cc-

**It can only get better from here ... **

**Next chapter- Bella does some more unpacking ;-)**


	13. Chapter 13

**13. Bella**

I walked through my front door, into my bedroom, threw myself on the bed and burst into tears.

He didn't want me.

He hated me.

He was repulsed by me.

I lay there for goodness knows how long, just feeling my heartbreak, and must have drifted off because the next thing I knew, I was being shaken awake.

"Bella, lovey, wake up."

I blinked open my eyes to see Esme sitting on the bed next to me, her gentle face full of concern.

"Hey, uh, what are you doing here?"

"I brought round those storage things for your office. When you didn't answer, I called your mobile, and when I could hear it ringing I got worried, and used the spare key you gave me to get in."

"Oh. I thought Alice might have texted you."

"She did, but just said that you were having a bad day. She didn't elaborate. Do you want to talk about whatever it is ...?"

Tears started rolling down my face as I told her about Edward, and what had happened in Alice's kitchen.

"I just don't know what I did to make him hate me. He was so warm the last time I saw him. Maybe that kiss on the cheek freaked him out,and he's afraid I'm going to hit on him or something."

"Maybe," Esme replied, although there was a touch of scepticism in her tone. "What do you want to do now?"

"Honestly, I want to bake my misery away, but I need to unpack ..."

"I think you need to do what will make you feel better, B."

"I don't have any ingredients though."

"Look, why don't you jump in the shower? I'll nip out to Tesco, and get us lunch and the ingredients you need? Just give me a list. Then you can bake, and I'll help you unpack."

"I don't want to swallow up your day, Es."

"There's nowhere I'd rather be than with my best friend." She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a big hug. "Now, go get your bum in the shower."

By the time I emerged from my bedroom, clean and dressed in skinny blue jeans and an oversize red jumper with a snowflake print, Esme was in my kitchen heating up mushroom soup and cheese bread. She truly was the best.

"Right, Bella, you get baking, and I'll get unpacking. Where do you want me to start?"

"The boxes in the office?" I asked, still touched that she was keen to help. "I'm going to make Yule Logs, I think, or maybe a Triple Chocolate Fudge Cake."

"Oh, please make the fudge cake!" She rubbed her tummy for emphasis. "Yours is delish!"

"Done."

While the cake was baking and then cooling, I unpacked the rest of my kitchen things and put up some Christmas decorations. Esme unpacked all my books, files and stationery, and had put them away in the boxes, shelves and files she'd brought for me. The afternoon moved by quickly, and by the time I was icing the cake and decorating it with chocolate stars and fudge pieces, I felt better.

"Esme, cake's ready!" I hollered.

She came through a moment later, carrying an envelope.

"Oh great. It smells wonderful!" I cut her a piece and passed it to her on a plate with a fork and a mug of tea.

We went to sit down in the living room. She attacked the cake eagerly.

"Mm-mm so bloody good!" she moaned.

"Yep." I had to agree. "What's that?" I asked, pointing to the envelope she'd placed on the coffee table next to her mug.

"I found it while I was unpacking. It's just got your name on it, and it's unopened, so I didn't know where to file it."

I leaned over and picked it up. It was addressed to 'Bella Swan,' and I would recognise that gorgeous handwriting anywhere.

**(AN: I nearly ended the chapter there, but I had a feeling you would all lynch me! CC xxx)**

I tore open the envelope, and a single sheet of paper fell out.

_July 2013_

_Dear Bella, _

_I'm sorry, but this isn't actually an appraisal. I just needed an excuse to give you this, and not have you open it in school. Knowing how by-the-book you are, I knew that you would never open this at work if I told you not to. _

_So why am I resorting to such subterfuge? Because this letter deals with a very delicate matter … _

_My heart. _

_You see you've had it since the moment you walked into Meyer High for your interview, a year ago. You captivated me straight away by your beauty, and cemented your position as the most incredible woman I've ever met by the passion and commitment to education you've shown this year. _

_Of course, I could not share my feelings with you because I'm your boss. Although Angela was the one filling out your evaluations and mentoring you, I was the one responsible for overseeing your training, and it would have hurt your burgeoning career if we became romantically involved whilst I was your Head Teacher (if you actually felt anything for me). And I couldn't have that, because I've never met anyone with more aptitude for teaching than you. And I'm not just saying it because I'm biased by the fact that I'm completely and utterly crazy about you._

_I've tried to keep some distance from you this year, because I've been so afraid of giving away how I feel about you. But I couldn't help notice a few things. Like the way your luscious brown locks have a bit of a red tint, the way your big brown eyes look even deeper when you like something, or perhaps the battered copy of _Emma_ that you always read on your lunch break when you've had a tough morning with the Special Educational Needs classes._

_Now that you're leaving, I thought it would finally be safe to let you know how deeply I care for you, and how much I hope that you return my affections, or at the very least, are not opposed to them. I don't know if you've got a boyfriend (or girlfriend, although I don't get the impression that you're gay) but if you don't, may I take this opportunity to ask if you would go out on a date with me? _

_I dare not hope that you are interested. I guess the only advantage of you working at Volturi Academy next term is that if you are not, I won't have to see you every day and be reminded that my heart and I are not worthy of you. _

_If, however, you are willing to take a chance, then please, please call me or email me as soon as you read this. My personal mobile number and email address are below._

_I just want to say one more thing, and for this, I call on Jane Austen:_

_'She is loveliness itself.'_

_Bella, _you_ are._

_All my love, _

_Edward_

I read it over and over again until it was a little damp from my tears. It was such a beautiful letter, and then he went and ended it with a quote from _Emma_.

He wanted me. And I had felt the same way all that time.

He was upset earlier because he thought I wasn't interested and was then faced with the prospect of having to live next door to me. Talk about awkward.

"Bella? You're sobbing and you've gone ashen. What is it?"

I gave her the letter and then buried my face in my hands.

"Holy shit!"

"Uh-huh!"

She handed the letter back to me.

"How come you never read it before?"

"He gave it to me on my last day at Meyer. As soon as I got home that afternoon, Alice dragged us out to Carmen's, and the next day was the big storm. In all the confusion and chaos, I forgot about it and then it must have gotten packed up with the rest of my stuff to go into storage."

"Do you still want him?"

"More than I ever thought possible."

"Then what are you still doing here?"

The girl had a point.

**Same time tomorrow-ish.**


	14. Chapter 14

**14. Edward**

"Bruv, she lives next door? Wow, what a coincidence."

"Yep."

"Well, Jazz is right, you can't avoid her."

"Definitely not," agreed Rosalie. "Perhaps you should talk to her about why she never replied."

"I honestly don't want to do that. I don't want to hear about how she's sorry, but she just doesn't feel the same way. Her silence spoke volumes."

"For fuck's sake, you're a bloody head teacher Edward! So why are you choosing such a juvenile way of dealing with this? Adults _talk_ about their feelings."

"Rosalie's right, Edward," added Carlisle.

"You're a fine one to talk, Carl!" I retorted. "How long have you been in love with your office fuck buddy? And yet you're petrified to tell her you want more."

"Don't snap at me, Edward. My situation is complicated ... she' run a mile if she knew about my divorce from Kate and all the baggage ..."

"Boys, settle down," said Rosalie firmly. "You're both chicken-shits. End of. But Edward, we're talking about you now, so stop deflecting."

My straight-talking sister-in-law was right.

"Sorry Carlisle."

"Sorry Edward."

"Maybe you should see this as an opportunity to ... I don't know ... change her mind?" suggested Emmett. "You know, do romantic stuff."

"If he goes straight into that, after walking out on her mid-conversation, she's going to think he's bipolar!"

"True that. So we're back to talking first."

"Edward, are you sure that she actually read the letter?"

"Rose, it's been months. She must have done."

"Having seen her again today, do you still want her?" asked Carlisle.

I thought about my cousin's question. Something inside me leaped as I remembered her surprised face as she saw me and how simply beautiful she was.

"More than ever."

"You need to man up. Let the dust settle," advised Rosalie. "Then apologise for being a dick and tell her that you want to draw a line under what happened with the letter, and being her ex-boss and all that. Just ask to get to know her as your new neighbour. If she's as lovely as you say, she'll agree."

"I hope so."

After some time, we gathered around the piano, to sing a few carols. We started with _The Holly and the Ivy_, appropriate given the name of the building, and moved through _Good King Wenceslas _and _Jingle Bells_ before beginning _Adeste Fideles. _

I had just started playing the opening bars when loud, insistent knocking interrupted us.

"Well, somebody's keen to see you!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Yeah, I better go answer that." I got up, and leaving Rosalie and Emmett in the living room, headed out into the hall. The knocking stopped and started again. "All right, all right, I'm coming!" I said, a little annoyed.

I opened the door. "What ... Bella?"

She stood in front of me, dressed in a snowflake print jumper, and super-tight skinny jeans, covered with chocolate smudges. Her big brown eyes were glistening; her eyelashes were wet and stuck together. Her face, her beautiful face, was tear-stained. In her hand was a piece of paper.

The letter I wrote to her.

"Edward," she breathed, her voice low and throaty.

Before I even had time to blink, she launched herself at me, and threw her arms around my neck. My hands instinctively found her waist. She felt so goddamn perfect in my arms, and I made absolutely no move to let her go. Was I dreaming, or was this the Christmas miracle for which I had so desperately wished, just a day ago?

"The letter you wrote ... I only just opened it," Bella whispered. One of her warm hands curled into my hair, and she tugged lightly. My groin hardened instantly as electric shocks of desire burned through me. "It was amazing."

"Just now?" I could smell her warm breath on my face. It was sweet, tinted with chocolate. "But it's been months since I gave it to you."

"That's a long story, but I just came over to tell you that I'm sorry, and I totally understand why you reacted the way you did in Alice's kitchen."

"I was a complete dick, and I'm so sorry. There was no call for that. I was just so hurt by your silence."

"Do you still ..." she moved her mouth a little closer to mine, "... feel the same way? Or are you with someone else now?"

"There's nobody else. I still only want you."

"God, I wish I'd read that letter when you gave it to me."

"Yeah?"

Her forehead met mine.

"Yeah. Then I could have done this sooner."

With that, her lips met mine. The letter fluttered to the floor.

Holy-fuck a doodle, what a kiss.

She drew my bottom lip in between both of hers and sucked softly. My lips moved around hers in response, and I moved us just inside my hallway so that I could brace her against a wall and feel more of her. She tasted unbelievably sweet, even without the chocolate. I moved one hand to her face to bring her closer to me, and when her mouth parted slightly at my touch, I dipped my tongue in. She moaned and tugged at my hair again; her other hand went roaming over my chest and back.

I just couldn't get close enough to her. I was desperate to touch her and taste her. I lifted her legs up, and she wrapped them around my waist. She felt warmer than I could have ever imagined. Her breasts were crushed against me, and I could feel the hard pebbles of her nipples against my chest. I was desperate to feel them. I took my hand off her face and started fumbling around trying to find the edge of her top. I had just gotten my hand underneath when we were rudely interrupted.

"Edward ...? Oops!"

"Dude! Way to go, bruv!"

Bella's mouth stopped moving against mine, her eyes flashed open, and her cheeks went bright red. She looked at me bewildered and pushed me off with a hand against my chest. Reluctantly I let her down.

"Sorry," I whispered. "I forgot I had company."

"My fault— I just couldn't wait to see you," she whispered back.

"You gonna introduce us or what?"

"Em, you idiot, this has to be Bella!" Rose laughed. "If she's not then I'm going to kick the crap out of Edward for being such a mopey-pants all fucking evening, and then sucking face with another girl."

"This is Bella," I told them, not able to tear my eyes away from her just yet. "Bella, meet my brother Emmett and his wife Rosalie, and my cousin Carlisle."

"Hi," She squeaked, clearly embarrassed, as she didn't look towards them straight away. "Sorry to crash ... wait, did you say ..." She turned her face from me towards Em and Rose. "Rosalie?"

**So glad you liked the letter! **

**More tomorrow. **

**CC xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**15. Bella**

I couldn't believe it.

After the world's sexiest kiss with the man I had pined over for goodness knows how long, I was suddenly standing face-to-face with my long-lost, childhood best friend.

"Bella? Bella Swan? Oh. My. God."

"Rosalie Hale, I can't believe it's you!"

We squealed and hugged, and even did our silly secret handshake that we invented when we were seven.

"I can't believe it's _you!"_ Rose exclaimed. "What are you doing here? When did you come back from Florida?"

"I only stayed three years. I came back when I was fourteen and went to live with my father. I tried to call you, but the number I had for you didn't work. I even went round to your house, but it was empty."

"We moved house about six months after you left. Dad got a job in Rochester. I wrote to your address in America but never heard anything. I moved back to York for university, met Emmett in my first week and have been here ever since."

"We moved too. My mother made my stepdad buy a house on the beach. All this time, we've been in the same city …"

"I tried looking you up on Facebook when I joined but ..."

"Oh, I'm super-hard to find. Plus, I'm not quite into the whole 'share your life on the internet' thing."

"Rosie love, are you going to let us in on the missing puzzle pieces?" Rosalie's big bear of a husband asked. He looked a lot like Edward, with the same dimpled smile and green eyes, but was at least four inches taller and wider.

"Bella and I used to be best friends when we were little. Bella, this is my husband, Emmett Cullen, Edward's younger brother."

"Hi, nice to meet you." I shook Emmett's hand. "My mother married an American she met on holiday, and we moved to Florida. But I missed England and Dad so much that I came back and went to live with him here in York."

"How is he, your dad? He was a police officer, wasn't he? Hey Em, maybe you know Bella's dad. Emmett's a police officer. He's a Detective Sergeant in the CID."

"Really? What's your dad's name?"

I looked to the floor. Edward immediately wrapped his arm around my waist, and I smiled my thanks at his comfort. He obviously knew that my father had died.

"My dad's name was Charlie Swan. He was a Detective Chief Inspector, but he ... he died ..."

"I remember him. I'd only just joined the force when he became sick. He was awesome."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Bella. He was a great guy," seconded Rose.

"It's okay. It was nearly eight years ago. Cancer," she explained with a sad smile. "Look, I'm so sorry for interrupting your night. I just, um ..."

Rosalie picked up the letter from the floor and gave it to me. I tucked it into my back pocket.

"All we've heard tonight is Edward going on and on about you and how wonderful you are and how sad he was that you didn't want him. I just never realised he was talking about my old friend. I'm guessing I was right, Edward? Bella never read the letter?"

"Um, yeah," he replied sheepishly. "You can play your 'I told you so' card whenever you want, Rose."

"I'll remember that!" Her eyes drifted to Edward's hand on my waist momentarily. He found the edge of my top and softly stroked the skin he found there. It felt fucking phenomenal.

"What do you do now, Rose? You always wanted to be a nurse at school. Did you ...?"

"I did. Paediatrics. I'm about to be promoted to Sister," she replied, beaming.

"Awesome, I'm so happy for you!"

"And I'm expecting our first," she added proudly, patting her tummy. "Fourteen weeks."

I let go of Edward to hug her again.

"Congratulations!"

"Hello?"

Edward's front door was still open, and Esme stuck her head in.

"Hi, I heard voices and squealing, and I just thought I'd see if you were okay, B ..."

"Esme?" asked Edward's cousin, looking at Esme shell-shocked.

"Carlisle? What are you doing here?" Esme exclaimed, going pale. Oh, crap. Carlisle ... the name of the guy in her office that she was crazy about.

"Edward's my cousin. What about you?"

"Bella's my best friend. I was helping her unpack."

"Esme's the one who came across the letter, Edward," I explained. "If she hadn't, I would still be in my flat thinking you hated me."

-cc-

**Very short chapters tomorrow and Friday, and then some much longer ones over the weekend. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! **


	16. Chapter 16

**16. Edward**

"Esme's the one who came across the letter, Edward," said Bella, indicating her pretty (but not as pretty as Bella), caramel-haired, immaculately-dressed, friend. "If she hadn't, I would still be in my flat thinking you hated me."

"I could never, ever, hate you Bella. I've never met anyone as selfless as you."

She grinned at me and pressed her cheek to my chest. I held her tight and kissed her forehead.

"Cullen ..." murmured Esme. "I never thought you could be related to Bella's Edward."

Bella's Edward. I liked the sound of that, and judging by the smile on Bella's face, she liked it too.

I glanced at Carlisle, who was staring at Esme, as if she hung the moon.

"Carlisle, how do you know Esme?"

"We work in the same office," he replied, and suddenly I realised exactly who Esme was to him. She was the fuck-buddy he was secretly in love with.

"Esme, Bella, if you don't have any plans for the evening, do you want to join us? We're just singing carols around my piano."

"That would be great!" Bella enthused. "Right, Esme?"

She hadn't taken her eyes off Carlisle, as if she was waiting for him to give his agreement.

"Yeah ..."

"In fact, I've just made a Triple Chocolate Fudge Cake. I could bring it round."

"You have this cake in the apartment, right now?" I asked excitedly. I had a terrible sweet tooth, and my mouth watered as I remembered some of the baking Bella had brought into the school before.

"I do indeed. Just give us a minute to go get it," she replied before pecking me on the lips. "Come on Esme."

With a final, big grin, Bella skipped out of my flat, taking Esme with her.

"Bruv, Bella is gorgeous. Talk about a lucky break for you," said Emmett, patting me on the shoulder. "And for her to be Rosie's old best friend ..."

"We were so close when we were little. I was gutted when we lost touch," grinned Rose. "She's exactly the same, warm, sweet person I remember, but all grown up."

"Sad news about her dad."

"Yeah, they were so close. Her mother was lovely too but somewhat flighty. Her dad was one of those salt-of-the-earth types."

"He was a great police officer. I remember the memorial they held at the station."

While we were chatting in the hallway, Carlisle had walked back to the living room. I followed him.

"You okay, Carl?"

"Yeah ... that girl Esme ... she's, she's ..."

"The girl?"

"Yeah."

"I know I'm the last person to be giving advice, but I'm pretty sure, from the way she was looking at you, that Esme cares deeply about you. She wasn't looking at you as if you were just her shag buddy. Maybe you should get to know her outside of work and sex."

"You think?" he asked hopefully, but then his face fell. "But when she finds out about how much Kate messed me up ..."

"Carl, if she's Bella's best friend, she must have a sensible head on her shoulders. Besides, we're all over thirty. Everybody starting a new relationship at our age has baggage. It's par for the course."

"She is amazing. Everything she does just mesmerises me."

"I know that feeling," I agreed, thinking of Bella. We were silent for a moment, but then I heard Bella's voice in the hallway, followed by Esme's. "Look, they're back. Now's your chance."

-cc-

**More tomorrow! **


	17. Chapter 17

**17. Bella**

"So that was Carlisle?" Esme nodded. "He's hot, for an older guy."

"He's only thirty-nine. It's not that much older than Edward."

"True. Es, he seems really into you, much more than if you were just a fuck buddy."

"I don't know. He's always been the one to strictly enforce the rules. Monday nights and Thursday nights, that's it."

"Do you ever have dinner or drinks first, or is it, uh, straight to the action?" I asked, trying to understand the dynamics of their relationship.

"No, we have a date routine. Mondays, he comes to my place. I make pasta, he brings wine. We spend half an hour eating and the rest of the evening in bed. He always leaves by eleven. Thursdays, we have dinner at China Palace. He always pays. Then I follow him to his house in the country in my car, and stay over. Then we go to work on Friday, separately."

"What's he like on your dates?"

She sighed and hugged herself.

"He's just wonderful. He's witty, funny, charming, generous ... when we do talk, we have so much in common."

"Do you ever talk about past relationships?"

"Absolutely not!" she cried, aghast. "Nothing's a bigger buzzkill than 'by the way, my ex Charles is a psychopath who hit me and tried to set fire to my flat when I left him.'"

"I just wondered if he had a psycho ex himself, and that was why he was insistent on your routine."

"Maybe ..."

"Es, do you worry he's going to hurt you like Charles?"

"Not at all. He's not controlling in the way Charles was. Yes, he insists on our timetable, but he treats me with such ..." Her eyes started to mist. "Tenderness." She blinked the tears away and smiled. "Anyway, it looks like Edward, judging by the way he touched you, and you kissed him, is still into you?"

Esme was a master at change-of-subject instigation. I rolled with it.

"Yep," I giggled. "I'm still stunned by it all. I might need to pinch myself!"

Esme pinched my wrist.

"There!"

"Ow!" I cried. "Thanks!"

"I'm unrepentant!" she giggled.

I picked up the cake.

"Shall we?"

"It's good to see your happy smile again," she said in response. "Let's go."

We stepped out of my flat and into the hallway to the sound of a loud meow. Mr Wibbles had ventured out of his cat flap again and was sitting on the landing between my apartment and Edward's. Alice must have let him out of his carrier but not put on the magnetic collar or fixed the flap.

"Oh Mr Wibbles!"

"Alice isn't in. At least, the Beetle's not out front," commented Esme, looking out of the lobby window.

"Oh, Wibbler! Twice in one day. Don't make a habit of this," I told him. We walked into Edward's; his door was still open. I waited a moment and sure enough, the cat followed.

"Looks delicious ..." began Edward as he saw me walking in. "And the cake looks good too!"

I felt my face burn and even more so when he kissed me on the cheek. He glanced behind me.

"It seems that Mr Wibbles got locked out again. Do you mind if he joins us?"

"He can stay, as long as he behaves himself," Edward murmured, his eyes darkening as he looked at me. My insides tightened deliciously. He encircled my waist with his arms. "I might not pay him much attention though, with you here. And I definitely don't have any cat food."

"He's walked straight past your kitchen and onto your armchair so I don't think he's hungry."

"I am though," he murmured. "This looks fantastic. Thank you sweetheart."

I gasped when he called me 'sweetheart.' Warmth ran through me. It was said with such ease and affection. I wanted to jump him then and there.

"Move along, B," said Esme from behind us. "These people need cake." She slipped past us and after a moment's deliberation, she sat down on one of Edward's comfy looking sofas, next to Carlisle.

Edward and I both laughed. Cake was clearly the last thing on our minds.

"Come on, let's catch up," he said through his giggles.

We spent the rest of the day eating chocolate cake and singing some carols. Esme and I told everyone about the storm and how it turned our lives upside down. Despite the copious amounts of cake we consumed, we ordered pizza (apparently, it was a Cullen Christmas Eve tradition) and were just tucking in when Alice and Jazz came by. After introductions were made, Alice launched into an apology.

"Edward, I'm so sorry that Mr Wibbles got out again. Thanks for taking him in again."

"It's no problem, Alice. He's been no trouble."

"I thought I put the magnetic collar on properly, but I just found it in his carrier."

Mr Wibbles looked up from Edward's armchair and glanced at Alice disdainfully.

"I think that look means that he doesn't like it!" quipped Esme. "I will admit that Mr Wibbles has a few more brain cells than the average fat cat."

"That he does. He's such a clever baby!" Alice replied, striding over to the armchair and picking him up. "I'm going to have to fix the flap, aren't I, Mr Wibbles?" She nuzzled his little head with her nose. "Yes, I am, yes I am ..." Alice's eyes zeroed in on Edward and me, sitting next to each other, his hand covering mine, and she swiftly dropped the baby talk. "I guess you found the letter then."

"You knew about it?"

"I just told her," explained Jazz.

"Esme found it while helping me unpack."

"Yay, Esme! It's so great how we're both coupled up, isn't it? Sis, it's your turn next. You just have to tell that hot guy you're shagging that you're in love with him."

Everyone's mouths dropped open.

"I know, right?" carried on Alice, oblivious. "She's head over the heels, bat shit crazy about him, but won't push him to actually commit to her ... what?" she added, suddenly clicking that something was amiss.

"Alice!" cried Esme, before standing up and fleeing.

"Esme, wait!" Carlisle bolted after her.

All of us did super-fast head spins to look at Alice, who was utterly perplexed.

"I don't get it. What did I say?"

-cc-

**Massive thanks to Cared for her awesome review on Fanfiction Friday at Rob Attack. If you've come across this story as a result to said fabulous blog, please let me know in a review! **

**Tomorrow's chapter is a longer one (2K words). **


	18. Chapter 18

**You know that sour little yellow fruit that none of us could do without ...? Um, yep, coming right up. **

**18. Edward**

Carlisle caught up with Esme outside and persuaded her into Bella's flat to talk. They returned an hour later, both looking a little dishevelled and holding hands. They didn't tell us what they had talked about, but a smiling Esme reassured Alice that she was forgiven for her outburst. They then left, almost immediately.

Alice and Jazz had just returned to her flat, taking Mr Wibbles with them. He had stolen a slice of pizza from Alice's plate while we were at the piano. We had been oblivious until he burped loudly, the discarded crust in between his paws. Alice had launched into a chorus of 'Oh Mr Wibbles, you are naughty,' not realising or caring that the rest of us were cracking up behind her. The cat blatantly didn't give a shit and fell asleep. I now understood the reason behind his portly nature.

Bella and I were at my front door seeing off Emmett and Rosalie.

"I'm so happy to be back in touch with you, Rosie," said Bella. "What a wonderful surprise!"

"Oh, me too! Please come round to our house tomorrow? You, Esme, and Alice are more than welcome."

"We were going to have a lazy dinner at Esme's but I'm sure that plan's flexible especially given what's happened tonight! I haven't gotten my phone but have you got yours? Let me give you my number." Rosalie fished out her phone. Bella rattled off her phone number, and Rosalie rang it, so Bella had hers.

The two women embraced, and before I knew it, Emmett and Rosalie had gone, leaving me standing in my hallway with a grinning Bella.

"So Edward, about that date you mentioned in your letter ...?"

"Just say when, sweetheart."

There was a beat of silence as our eyes connected, and then, she took a step towards me.

"When," she murmured before pulling me towards her by the belt loops of my jeans. My dick leapt for joy.

"Wow. And here I was thinking that you were a shy and quiet little thing."

"I know what I want, and I can finally have it, so I'm going to take it." She placed her little hands on my hips and slid her hands under the denim of my jeans before cupping my ass. "I've waited eighteen months for you Mr Cullen. Eighteen months of longing, yearning and daydreams, ever since the moment I laid eyes on you. We've waited long enough."

She pressed herself against me and swivelled her hips against my aching, homing missile of a cock.

"Fuck, Bella ..."

"Exactly." She nuzzled my chest with her nose and kissed me right over my heart. "Fuck ... me."

I swear I growled as I scooped her up into my arms, took her to my bedroom and put her down on the bed. We lay on our sides, and for a moment, just looked at each other.

"I can't believe we're lying here together," I whispered. "Just a few hours ago I was wondering how I was going to get through living next door to you believing that you didn't want me."

"How could you think that? I thought that the way I kissed you when I left your office might have been a giveaway." She wriggled closer to me until there was not a millimetre of space between us.

"It was amazing," I told her, thinking of her brief kiss just to the side of my mouth. "But I wasn't sure if you were just giving me a friendly kiss goodbye."

"Believe me, Edward. I wanted more."

"I want more now," I growled, cupping her face in both my hands. She closed the minute gap between us by capturing my mouth, slipping her tongue inside. Our lips moved together in a perfect harmony, as if we were designed only to kiss each other.

I soon became aware of Bella's hands at my hip, where my jeans and t-shirt met. Her hot fingers dipped under, and she ran them up my spine. Desire for her surged through me and I dragged my hands away from her face to her tiny waist, before tugging at the hem of her top. She didn't stop kissing me but raised her arms above her head. I pulled the garment up, and she let go of my lips long enough for me to remove it. I quickly whipped mine off too before looking down at the glorious sight of her two creamy, soft peaks pressed against the planes of my chest.

Bella rolled onto her back with her arms above her head. I took in her lithe figure, especially at her perfect breasts, each topped with a rock hard, dark pink, puckered nipple. I nudged her up the bed before moving to lie over her, positioning myself so that my mouth was at her neck. I suckled there lightly before tentatively cupping one tit in my hand.

Bella's back arched.

"God, Edward ..."

"You like that?" I murmured.

"Uh-huh!" She writhed under me_, and_ I felt her hand caress my unruly hair. I glanced up at her. Her eyes were closed; she had a blissful, and very sexy, expression on her face. She was enjoying my touch and that turned me on no end. Gently, she pushed down on my head, and I realised what she wanted.

I kissed my way down her chest and whilst enjoying the feel of one of her soft mounds under one hand, I brought my lips to taste the other. My lips encircled her nipple, and I swirled my tongue around it. Her delicious flavour flooded my senses, as did the sound of her throaty moan of pleasure.

"So good!" She tugged at my hair and clawed a little at my bare back sending waves of heat, and sparks of slightly painful, but immensely enjoyable, sensation through me. I let my free hand drift to her hip. Her hand left my back and covered mine. For a moment, I thought she wanted me to stop, so I stilled.

"Bella?"

"Fuck! Don't stop Edward!" she cried, and I immediately obeyed. She pressed my hand into her hip and helped my fingers find the edge of her jeans. "I'm so hot for you, sexy Mr Cullen. So _wet_ for you."

_Holy ..._

I gasped around her nipple and glanced up. Her dark, soulful eyes were boring into me, full of lust. Without breaking eye contact, I pulled down on one side of her shorts, and then swapped my hands over to pull down the other side. Both her hands went to my button fly, and she started yanking at the denim, whimpering in frustration when it refused to give way.

"I've got it." I quickly let go of her, eliciting another whimper, pulled down her jeans and black thong, and then my own jeans. I took a moment to look over her naked body- her narrow waist, her mostly flat tummy with a hint of softness, the inviting little dark patch at her groin and those long shapely legs. I then resumed my place in her waiting arms.

"You were commando?" she asked after I kissed her puffy lips. "Gah, you really are hotness personified, Mr Cullen." My cheeks went warm with her compliment.

"Thanks, sweetheart," I replied, feeling my heart race as the heat from her centre became apparent to my already painfully hard dick. "God, you are so sexy."

"Aah ..." she moaned as I resumed sucking on her perfect tits. "Edward, touch me. _Touch_ me!"

I kept my lips wrapped around her nipple but skimmed one of my hands down her torso, relishing the feel of her soft skin under my fingers, and down to the short dark curls. I pressed gently, and she trembled a little.

"Please, I want you so much!"

"Patience, Bella. I want to enjoy this ... you." She wriggled and rubbed her thighs together. I moved my hand lower, and gasped as my fingers probed her slit. She was more than wet. She was drenched. My fingers became covered in her slick wet moisture, and the enticing smell of her arousal hit my nostrils. "Fuck."

"See! I need you!" I stroked her up and down, and she went from trembling to shuddering when my thumb encircled her clitoris, and she gasped as I plunged two of my fingers into her tight, hot hole. More delightful wetness flooded my hand. "Aah!"

"Is that a good 'aah'?" I asked as I started to pump my fingers in and out of her.

"V-v-very good! Fucking A-mazing!"

"Are you close?"

"Uh-huh." Her face, neck and chest had gone pink. She was biting her bottom lip. Her eyes were screwed shut. She was panting, her chest moving up and down rapidly. It was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen.

"Come for me, sweetheart. Please?" I covered her with my body and used my free hand to gather her closer to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and just a few seconds later, I felt the walls of her canal clamp around my fingers and her body shake.

"Aah ... aah! Holy fucking hell, Edward! Amazing!"

Bella continued to hold onto me tightly, and wrapped her legs around me too. For a minute, we just lay there together.

"You okay, Bella?"

"Hell yes!" She pulled away from me so she could look at my face, and then kissed me so gently it was a whisper against my lips. She rested her forehead against mine and added, "The best I've ever had. Just like I thought you would be."

"Your orgasm is the sexual highlight of my whole life," I told her earnestly. She grinned and pushed my shoulder a little, so that I rolled onto my back. She clambered over me and straddled my knees.

"Your sexual highlight, eh?" I nodded. I watched as she slid her hands down my abdomen towards my cock, which was hard, swollen, and leaking.

All for her.

She wrapped her little hands around my base and pumped up and down. It was my turn to arch my back as delicious tension flooded me.

"Bella ..." I warned. I was already close to the edge. I didn't want to blow my load all over her hand.

"Shh ... condom?"

"In there." I pointed at my bedside drawer.

She leaned back, opened it and rooted around for a moment before pulling out a small foil packet. "Aha!" She waved it at me. "Want this?" I nodded frantically. She leaned over, kissed me and then resumed her position.

I watched in fascination and anticipation as she leaned forward and stuck her tongue out, and then tantalisingly tickled the tip of my cock with it.

"Fuck! Sweetheart!"

"I know. I just wanted a little taste." She gave the head of my dick a little kiss before ripping open the foil and quickly covering me with the condom. She then raised her hips and lowered herself down, suddenly enveloping me with her heat and moisture.

Words could not even begin to describe how fucking great it felt to be inside her.

"Edward!"

"You all right?" She nodded and started to move, bouncing up and down, so her breasts jiggled. I beckoned her forward, and she obliged. "You are so beautiful, Bella. I can't believe you want me."

She placed one arm on either side of my head and brushed my nose with hers.

"I've never met any man like you. Yes, you make me so hot and bothered I can barely speak, but you're the most passionate, dedicated, caring man I've met since ..." she took a deep breath and her eyes misted for a second. "... for a long time." She continued to circle her hips and move up and down, whilst raining small kisses over my mouth, chin and neck.

One of my hands, which had found her waist, drifted down over her cute, perky little bum, and I squeezed gently. She lifted her head suddenly, a heated expression on her face that I could not quite read. She sat back up and covered my hand with hers, before speeding up her movements up and down.

"Do you like me squeezing your ass, sweetheart?"

"Fuck, yes, such a turn on" I squeezed some more as she rode me. She was starting to make her orgasm face again, and I became desperate to see it once more. As if Bella could read my mind, she picked up my free hand and placed it over her dark patch of curls. "Please?" She whispered.

I pressed down on her clit and tapped in a regular rhythm, as well as squeezing the soft flesh of her ass. I was getting really close myself, and Bella leaned over to kiss me over my heart, flicking my nipple with her tongue.

I could feel myself right on the edge. And Bella was too, as she pressed my hand into her clit even harder. I rubbed it hard and suddenly she went red and rigid before shuddering, her vaginal walls clamping around my cock.

It tipped me right over, and I exploded inside her.

Bella placed her hand at the base of my rapidly deflating cock, climbed off me and before I'd even blinked, had got rid of the condom and was back in my arms. We were sticky and sweaty, red-faced and a bit breathless.

I don't think I'd ever been so content.

-cc-

**I hope you enjoyed it! More tomorrow. **

**A few Xmas recs:**

**The Brightest Star by chocaholic123 (WIP)- dirty, smutty, so so good)**

**Long Way to Christmas by That'sMzPeachesTVYM (WIP- engaging and involving, and that's just the first chapter!)**

**Do Over by Tkegl (Complete- couple of years old but if you haven't read it, go right now!)**


	19. Chapter 19

**19. Bella**

"I was wrong," Edward whispered. "You riding me like that … my sexual highlight."

"Mine too," I replied, unable to look at him straight away, I was still so overwhelmed with emotion.

"Sweetheart?" He tilted my chin up, and his green eyes widened as he took in the tears that had formed in mine. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just ... no, it'll sound silly."

"No it won't. Tell me."

I let the contents of my heart just spill out of me.

"It's just that I've always felt this pull towards you since that first day, when I walked into the interview room. Whenever I saw you, it was as if my heart grew bigger. I spent all this time wanting you so badly, but now that I've felt all of you, I'm never going to be able to get enough of you, which means that basically you've just ruined me for all men. So you better had meant what you said in that letter, about me having your heart, because if you didn't have mine before, you most certainly just took it."

With that, I sobbed into his shoulder. They were tears of joy and hope. It was as though all my Christmases had come at once. He kissed the top of my head.

"Hey, hey. I meant it, Bella. God, I'm nowhere near as eloquent as you. But sweetheart, every single thing that you did in the year you were at Meyer High made me fall deeper for you than I ever could have imagined, and now we've connected like this, I can't imagine ever feeling this way about anyone else."

"Really?" He nodded. "Sorry, I didn't mean to have a mini-meltdown. I'm such a pathetic girl."

"Nothing about you is pathetic. Everything you do shows your innate strength, sweetheart. I can't wait to spend this Christmas with you, getting to know you in every which way."

-cc-

For a moment, in my early morning, sleepy haze, I thought I imagined it.

_Edward._

His kisses.

The way he held me in his strong arms. How he almost made me come just from the way his green-eyed gaze burned through me. How he felt inside me, fitting me so perfectly, and filling me up so completely. How, when he came, the combination of his manly grunt and the throbbing inside made me feel connected to him so intensely. How, after my mini-meltdown, my sudden show of vulnerability, he gave me genuine affection and reassurance, unlike any other man I'd been with had before.

I turned onto my side and shuffled back a little, simply to look at him.

"Noo! Bella ... sweetheart ... don't ..." he grumbled, his voice pure velvet to my ears even tinged with sleep. An arm around my waist swiftly followed.

I grinned to myself and wrapped myself around him.

He was real. Last night was real.

I drifted back to sleep.

When I woke up again, it was to the smell of fresh coffee and the faint sound of music. I turned over from my side to my front and lifted my head. No Edward in the bed. I clutched the pillow where he had lain and inhaled deeply. His sexy smell still lingered. After a minute, I decided to throw on his t-shirt and find him.

I didn't have to go far.

Edward was in the kitchen, dressed only in his jeans from the night before, humming along to an Amy Winehouse track on the radio, whilst preparing a tray of breakfast- a big slice of the chocolate cake and a pot of fresh coffee. I had to smile. It was exactly what I wanted for breakfast, even though we'd eaten an obscene amount of cake the night before.

"Hey, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas! I was just bringing you this in bed." I walked up to him, got on my tiptoes and kissed his jaw.

"Yummy. How sweet of you."

"Sweets for my sweet ... God, sorry, that's like the cheesiest line ever!" He blushed.

"Good thing I like cheese too."

"Bella." He pulled me to him and lifted me to his lips.

Things started becoming heated as our kisses became longer and deeper. I just could not get enough of him.

"Mmm ... bedroom ..."

"No, right here." He placed me on the counter, then reached into the watch pocket of his jeans and fished out a condom. "What do you think?"

"I think that rubber needs to be out of your hand and on your ..." He undid his jeans and let them fall to his ankles. His beautiful cock bounced out, hard, and all for me. "Never mind."

"Ready, sweetheart?"

"Yes …"

He slid on the condom and then rubbed his hands up my bare thighs. His eyes almost popped out of his head when he realised that I was wearing nothing under his t-shirt.

"Fuck! Now who's commando?" He pulled me towards him by my knees and stroked the head of his cock against my slit. I nudged forward, and we both gasped as his tip entered me.

"More, Edward!" I cried. He grinned and pushed himself deeper inside me.

"Better?" He started to thrust slowly.

"Much …"

His large hands held me tight over my waist and hips, and I leaned back onto my elbows so that I had the pleasure of watching his cock slide in and out of my pussy. The blissful friction he was creating, the warmth, the shivers of delight- all served to push me further to rapture. I arched my back a little and Edward pressed down on my tummy with his fingers, which just served to turn me on further. He started speeding up and a profound look crossed over his beautiful face.

"Bella, I'm uh ... you're so sexy, sweetheart..."

I surveyed his lean, muscular form.

"Takes one to ..." he started to rub my clit. "... aah, uh, know ... one … Fuck!" I cried. He leaned over me, pushed the t-shirt over my tits and each time he thrust upwards, he licked or kissed them.

I was really bloody close to the edge. It was going to be a big finish.

"Edward ... Edward ... ED-ward ... EDWARD ...!" My climax ripped through me, leaving me feeling as if I was floating on a ten-foot bed of sheer ecstasy.

He continued to thrust, leaning over me on the counter again, kissing me deeply.

"Gonna come sweetheart. Can't ... control ... Bella ... BELLA!"

He grunted and cried into my neck as he let go. I held him against me, my hand firmly planted in his hair, for ages afterwards.

"You okay, Edward?" I asked eventually.

"Mmm ... never better. I want to start every morning like this."

"Me too."

He looked up at me, grinning broadly.

"Is that a promise?"

"Hell, yes."

I got rewarded with a wonderful, romantic kiss.

-cc-

**Thanks for all the reviews! Glad you liked the lemons! **

**Another fic rec I meant to include yesterday:**

**A Christmas Partnership by Lost in Fanfiction (WIP- ShyWard vs a determined Bella, frequent updates, lovely writing)**

**There are so many more great fics out there. If you've got any recs, please let me know in a review or tell me on Facebook. **


	20. Chapter 20

**20. Edward**

I couldn't believe it.

This time yesterday, I had been in the pits of despair, wondering how I was going to survive living next door to Bella. Now, she was right here, in my arms, promising to be with me every morning, and I felt happier than I could describe.

"Will you come to Emmett and Rose's house today?" I asked, not wanting to spend a moment away from her.

"Yes, but I should find out what plans Esme and Alice have made."

"You're so considerate, sweetheart."

She grinned at me and pecked me on the lips.

"They're my girls. They look after me and I'll always look after them," she replied by way of explanation. "I need to go back to my place for few minutes, to get my phone and change."

"You don't have to change. I think you look perfect just the way you are."

Seriously, there was nothing hotter than seeing the girl I loved wearing my t-shirt, and nothing else.

The girl I loved.

Wow.

Before I could marvel too much at that little realisation, Bella's mouth was on mine and her tongue was exploring again. I cupped her soft, naked bottom and lifted her up, but then she suddenly broke away and I roared in protest.

"Oh, Mr Cullen, you are entirely too irresistible," she panted. "But I have things to do, other than you."

Reluctantly, I put her down.

"Hurry back, Miss Swan."

"I will."

An agonising fifteen minutes later, she returned, dressed in a festive dark blue tunic, patterned with lots of tiny reindeer, over those legging things that just made me want to touch her legs.

"You look gorgeous, sweetheart," I told her, encircling her tiny waist with my hands. "Have you spoken to the girls?"

"Yep. We're basically all decamping to Rose and Emmett's. Esme will be coming with Carlisle ..."

"So they've got their act together, then?"

"Looks that way! Esme's bringing the turkey and trimmings she'd bought for us. I'm bringing my homemade Christmas pudding, clementine trifle and mince pies I'd made for dessert. Alice and Jazz are going to come along in a while, with booze, cheese and chocolate. There's going to be enough food to feed an army."

"Will Alice bring Mr Wibbles?" I was getting quite fond of the creature. He'd seemed to enjoy all being a part of our Christmas Eve drama.

"Yes, given that he's got himself locked out of the flat twice now and you won't be there to rescue him. Rose and Emmett said that they don't mind."

"Good. Shall we?"

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed my nose and then my lips.

"Yep."

I showed her into the passenger seat of my silver Volvo S60, and put the food in the boot. When I got into the driver's side, Bella ran her right hand into my hair and smiled sweetly at me.

"Thank you for driving, handsome."

"It makes sense. I know where Emmett and Rose live, and you don't."

"Even so ..." she scratched my scalp lightly. I sighed with contentment as I started the engine. The Killers started blasting out of the stereo and I moved to turn it off, but she stopped me. "Leave it. They're one of my favourites."

The drive wasn't long, just ten minutes. Bella caressed my thigh throughout the journey. It was arousing, for sure, but more than that, it was a touch full of affection. We both started singing along to the music, and by the time we pulled up outside Emmett and Rose's house, were both singing our hearts out to _Mr. Brightside._

"Wow, I had no idea you were such a Killers fan," I remarked as I turned off the engine.

"I love them," she sighed. "Brandon Flowers is amazing."

"I hate him!" I quipped, and she laughed.

"Well, I think he's pretty great, but he's no Edward Cullen," she murmured in reply, stroking my jaw and piercing me with her huge brown eyes. They jolted me every time. I covered her hand on my jaw with my own and grinned.

"You think Edward Cullen is 'amazing'?"

"Yep. I think he's fucking awesome!" she replied, leaning across the centre console to touch my lips with hers.

"The feeling is entirely mutual, Miss Swan."

"His, uh, car, is pretty awesome too," she whispered, glancing over to the back seat and then grinning wickedly.

"Bella ..." I lost the ability to speak as all the blood in my body rushed to my groin.

"Maybe later ... your brother has just opened his front door."

She was out of the car and opening the boot before I had time to blink. After adjusting myself, I followed her out. She was already greeting Emmett when I walked up the short path to their house.

"Merry Christmas Bella. I'm so glad you made it! My Rosie's ecstatic."

"Thank you for having me," she replied, and then gave him a warm hug.

"She's in the kitchen with Esme." Bella went through. "Hey bruv. Why do you look like you're in pain?"

"Because I am, Em. That woman ..."

"Last night good then?" he chuckled.

"Last night, this morning, and if you hadn't shown up, possibly in the car just now."

"Good going!"

"Emmett! Where did you put the wine glasses?" cried Rosalie from inside.

"Coming, honey!" he called back. "Carlisle's in the living room, sorting out the music. Give him a hand, would you, or we'll be listening to The Pogues all day."

I shuddered at the thought of hearing _Fairytale in New York_ on repeat. I'd heard it far too much this month already.

"Hey, Edward ..." Carlisle looked more relaxed than I'd seen him in months, and when he turned around, I was shocked to see my usually staid cousin wearing a jumper with a Christmas Pudding on it. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas. You look happy."

I went to stand next to him and took the iPod away from him. He didn't protest, but kept grinning.

"As do you."

"What can I say? Bella's even more amazing than I thought."

"As is Esme."

"Did you tell her about ...?"

"... About my ridiculously expensive, drawn-out divorce, Kate's claims that I was infertile, when in reality she hadn't stopped taking birth control, and that I was desperately afraid of having my heart trampled on again?" I nodded. "Yep. Esme doesn't care. She's dealt with a nightmare ex herself, one who makes Kate seem like a mouse."

"I definitely don't care." We turned to see Esme herself walking in with a tray of Buck's Fizz glasses. She handed one to me and to Carlisle, before putting the tray down and wrapping her arm around my cousin's waist. "You're mine now. Her loss," she added confidently, tossing her caramel curls before pressing her cheek to his and whispering something in his ear.

"Glad it's worked out for you both," I murmured, suddenly wanting to do the same to Bella.

I stepped away from them so they could enjoy their romantic moment without an audience, and bumped into my sweetheart in the hall, carrying her own drink.

"Hey."

"Hey," I murmured, slipping my free hand around her. "You know you got me all hot and bothered in the car just now."

Bella pointed to a door.

"What's in there?" she whispered.

"The loo. Rosalie fitted it out herself."

She downed her drink, took mine from my hand, and downed that too. Then she grabbed my hand and led me into the WC.

"Bella?"

"Shh." She pushed me against the door. "Let me do this for you."

"But Em and Rose ..."

"... Told us to relax while they sorted out the potatoes."

In a flash, she unzipped me and pulled me out. Her warm hand wrapped around my shaft, and she peppered my neck, jaw and face with gentle kisses as she tugged and rubbed my dick.

"Can't get enough of you, sweetheart ... more ..." I panted.

"Good."

In an embarrassingly short period of time, she managed to take me to dizzying heights, and it was mere minutes later that I was exploding into her hand.

"Better?"

I pressed her lithe body closer to me and flicked my tongue against her lip.

"Perfect."

-cc-

**Any mistakes in this chapter are mine as I never got round to giving this chapter to Fran for her perusal. **

**Tomorrow is the last regular chapter! The time flew, didn't it?**


	21. Chapter 21

**The last regular chapter *sob.* **

**21. Bella**

Edward held me close to his hard body and pressed his cheek to mine. Butterflies fluttered inside me at the romantic gesture.

"You said, last night, that I'd ruined you for other men," he whispered.

"You have."

"There won't be any other men. Ever. I'm never letting you go. You've ruined me too."

"We keep making these declarations post-orgasm, don't we?" I observed. "They're all true though."

"They are."

"You started it with the letter," I added.

"Tell me. Did it hold its own against Darcy, Knightley, Wentworth and the like?"

"Definitely," I replied. "You know Austen?"

"I read all the novels when I realised how much you loved her. I nearly bought you a membership to the Jane Austen Society, but then I saw the hardback collection, and decided that it would be a nicer gift for you to receive."

"It's a good thing you didn't buy me the membership. I already have one."

"Really?" I nodded.

"Do you ever, uh, get dressed up in the costumes? With the ..." he drew a line across my chest with his index finger, right across the tops of my breasts, "_necklines_?"

"Why, Mr Cullen, do you have a thing for heaving bosoms showcased in sweeping gowns?"

He groaned softly.

"Just on you, Bella. When I was reading Austen's novels, in my head, every heroine was you in Regency dress."

I flicked my tongue against his jaw.

"I'm not really one for dressing up, but I could be persuaded ..."

We were interrupted by a loud knocking.

"Bruv, just letting you know that Rosie will have both your asses if you get jizz on any surface of that cloakroom!" Emmett chortled. "Now come on out of there, both of you. Alice, Jazz and the Furball have just arrived."

"Just a second, Em."

We could hear Emmett's chuckles get fainter as he went to the front door.

"Damn it," I mumbled. Things were just starting to get interesting again. "To be postponed, Mr Cullen?"

"Undoubtedly."

After I adjusted his cute Christmas Tree jumper as well as my own reindeer tunic, we stepped out, one after the other, and headed into the living room. Alice came in a moment later, wearing a slouchy sweatshirt with cats and the words 'Merry Catmas' on it. It seemed like we'd all decided to sport festive knitwear today. She handed me Mr Wibbles' carrier.

"Do you mind extricating him while I get some Buck's Fizz, B?"

"Hello, Wibbler," I greeted him as I coaxed him out. He seemed even more reluctant than usual to leave his little palace, but he eventually exited, and the reason for his hesitancy became apparent. Alice had dressed him up in a red, green and white elf outfit. Inside the carrier was a tiny elf hat, which he appeared to have pulled off himself.

To everyone's surprise, he made a beeline for Esme, who was comfortably ensconced in Carlisle's arms, and sat on her feet.

"Why me, cat?" she asked. He continued to look up at her, pleading for something. "God, you look ridiculous!"

"That's why, Es. You're the strongest voice of reason," I realised.

"Okay, then." She leaned down and tentatively undid the coat's Velcro fastening before throwing it back to me so I could put it back in the carrier. Mr Wibbles purred loudly and rubbed himself against her legs before hopping up onto her lap, snuggling into the lap of her black and silver star print dress. She tensed, but then relaxed, and he curled up and closed his eyes.

"I guess we're finally friends."

Jazz came in then, carrying a huge botanic display of Christmas roses, poinsettias, fir, holly and ivy.

"Wow, what a gorgeous bouquet," I exclaimed.

"I can't take credit for it, I'm afraid. My little Ali-Cat picked up some holly and ivy from your building gardens, and put it together with these flowers and red plants she had in her apartment. She wanted to say thanks to Rosalie and Emmett for hosting."

He put the display down on the window sill. He was dressed in a black t-shirt and black jeans with black boots, which only highlighted the ridiculousness of his skating penguins waistcoat.

Alice returned with a jug of Buck's Fizz.

"Who wants a top up … oh Mr Wibbles!" The poor cat raised his little head. "What happened to your outfit? You looked so cute!"

"It's in his carrier, Alice," I replied, careful not to actually answer her question. "You got photos though, didn't you?"

"Only about twenty …"

"Baby, Bella was just saying how pretty this arrangement is," interrupted Jazz. I looked over at him gratefully. He was definitely going in my good books. "You're so talented."

"You think?"

Jazz nodded and held open his arms. She squealed, and it was all I could do to take the jug of Buck's Fizz from her before she launched herself at him.

At that moment, Rosalie, dressed in a pretty cream merino wool hooded knit dress with a red snowflake on the front, emphasising her tiny bump walked in carrying a tray of smoked salmon nibbles. Emmett, now sporting a Santa coat and hat, followed her, carrying a massive platter of cocktail sausages.

"While they're eating each other," began Rosalie, "anyone want a canapé?"

-cc-

The rest of the day was full of food, laughter and most of all, joy.

Rosalie and I caught up on nearly twenty years of stories, and laughed at all the near misses we'd had at bumping into one another. She had been in the same tutorial group as one of my former flatmates from my fresher year. I had been a (very short-lived) member of the running group that her close friend Vera had set up. We had lived within fifteen minutes' drive of each other for years. We used the same hairdresser, liked the same restaurants and shops … it was crazy that we hadn't met up before.

Mr Wibbles lasted a grand total of fifteen minutes on Esme's lap, but it was fifteen minutes longer than they'd ever tolerated each other before. He stole at least five smoked salmon canapés and a mini sausage, when Alice wasn't looking, before falling asleep in front of Rosalie and Emmett's fireplace.

Jazz enthralled us with his stories from Cambodia, and of some of the other places he'd been on his travels. We all swapped horror stories about our exes, and bonded over the fact that we'd all had at least one nightmare former partner.

We spoke to all our families on Skype, throughout the course of the day, getting the whole 'meet the parents' thing out of the way in one fail swoop. Edward's parents were very sweet, and very happy that I was close to Rosalie, whom they adored. His mother even told me she would knit me a jumper. My family were surprised that I was suddenly presenting them with a man, but he passed the mother test ('Oh Edward, you're such a charmer!'), brother test ('Dude, Call of Duty Ghosts is da bomb!') and stepdad test ('I totally agree, the Marlins need that new blood!').

By ten pm, Rosalie was falling asleep on Emmett's shoulder. Clearly the pregnant lady was ready for bed. It was time to leave.

"Bella," began Alice, "I think we're going to stay at Jazz's tonight, but I think Mr Wibbles might be a bit disorientated if I introduce him to yet another new place, and Jazz doesn't have any cat food or milk …"

"I'm happy to look after him, if you are, Bella," said Edward. He looked over at the Wibbler and grinned. "It'd be an honour."

"Of course," I echoed, looking over my new man in surprise.

"Great! Thank you both." She kissed us on the cheek.

"I'll just go get our things, sweetheart, while you sort out the cat."

A short while later, when we were driving back, I asked Edward why he was so keen to look after Mr Wibbles.

"Well, I owe him. He was instrumental in getting me my Christmas miracle."

"Huh?"

"If he hadn't ventured out when he did, I wouldn't have had to return him to Alice, and then she wouldn't have invited me round for coffee. We wouldn't have bumped into each other and had such an emotional reaction …"

"Edward, I never struck you as the sentimental type!" I laughed. "I was unpacking my things. I would have probably found the letter yesterday regardless."

"But you would have phoned or emailed me, and probably not until you'd turned the idea over in your mind a few times. We would have set up a date for after Christmas, and it would have been much later that we found out that you were Rosalie's childhood best friend, or that my best friend was dating your old flatmate, or that Carlisle and Esme both wanted more than just sex from their relationship."

"Maybe …" I conceded.

"We wouldn't have just had this amazing Christmas, getting to know each other so …" he licked his lips, "… intimately."

"You have me there. I'm glad we didn't wait."

We pulled into Edward's garage at Holly and Ivy Court, and he leaned in, cupped my face with both hands and took possession of my mouth. Our kisses grew deeper and more passionate, and I was just about to jump across the centre console into his lap, when Mr Wibbles yowled from behind us.

"Well, he may have been your Christmas miracle-maker, but right now, he's your Christmas cock-blocker!"

"Hmm ..."

Edward looked pensive for a moment, and licked his lips.

"I'm going to give you some choices now, sweetheart."

"Oh?"

"One, backseat or bed? Two, fingers, tongue, cock or a mixture?"

"Hmm ..." They all sounded tempting, but I had had fantasies of being pleasured in the backseat of this car ever since I spotted him in getting into it at the end of my first day at Meyer High.

"Backseat. Fingers and tongue," I eventually whispered.

He got out of the Volvo and picked up Mr Wibbles from the backseat.

"I'll get him settled in my flat and I'll be back in just a minute."

"Okay, Mr Cullen." I blew him a kiss.

He was true to his word.

"Welcome back."

"Backseat, sweetheart," he murmured huskily.

I climbed through to the back between the two front seats. He was over me immediately, our legs tangled and sticking out of the open door. It was cramped and our elbows kept banging the seats but as we kissed with ferocity and uncontrollable passion, I found I couldn't care less.

Edward's hands slipped under my clothes and exposed my skin. I should have been cold, but lust was keeping me warm. When he pulled down my leggings and very damp French briefs, he took a deep breath and then looked up at me with his gorgeous green eyes.

"You okay?" I checked.

He kissed my bellybutton before answering.

"Absolutely perfect, Bella."

With those words, he pressed his nose into my pubic mound and slid one finger into my slit. When he rubbed my wetness up and down, I threw my head back in delight and hit it on the door.

"Ouch!"

"Shit, are you okay?"

"Great, don't stop!"

He didn't stop; his finger slipped inside me, and then a second. He pressed his lips to the top of my slit and I felt his tongue probe inside, tantalisingly close to my aching, swollen clit. With his free hand, he pulled off his Christmas tree jumper and he passed it to me.

"Put this under your head, sweetheart. I want you to enjoy this consciously."

My heart leapt at his small sacrifice for me. I decided not to protest. I couldn't anyway, because my ability to speak had been decimated by the maddening, delectable action of his tongue on my clit. His fingers also continued to tease me- curling and rubbing and pumping. I carded my hands into his sexy, coppery mane. He grunted, gripped my ass with his free hand and sped up both his tongue and finger actions. I curled my legs around him as best I could given the limited space.

My body started to rock and shake; this climax was going to be massive. A drop of water plopped onto my head suddenly and I looked up; the windows had steamed up with condensation. We were so hot together, the car had fogged up. I couldn't dwell though, because my body was begging for release and when Edward actually nibbled my little nub, I let go.

It was a good thing we were in a closed garage, because I let out a porno-worthy scream, rattling the Volvo a little.

"Fucking hell, sweetheart! That was so hot!" He clambered on top of me and I cradled him in my arms and legs as he rested his head against my boobs.

"I mean, like, wow!" I gushed.

"Uh-huh. We did a Titanic on the windows!"

"Almost. Just missing a handprint."

"We can do better than them." He lifted my hand and pressed it to the wet glass. Then he pressed his own hand next to my print. Finally he wrote something underneath.

_EC & BS_

_Always._

It was official.

Best Christmas ever.

-cc-

**I couldn't help but incorporate some festive knitwear into their Christmas Day. They've become very popular over here in the past couple of years. At work today I saw some truly shocking specimens!**

**You'll notice that I've posted two chapters tonight. The second is a little something extra from an alternate POV. The epilogue will be tomorrow, fairly early in the day!**

**Merry Christmas! **


	22. Outtake

**Christmas Eve's events from another POV ...**

**Outtake**

**Mr Sibelius Wibbles, Esquire**

Hmmm ... yet another change of residence.

This time, I have been given new sleeping quarters by Noisy Female. They are rather plush, and include a new bed and a very large tower on which I can manicure my nails, although the large structure on which Noisy Female makes patterns with ink sticks takes up half the space. I find myself unable to settle here. Maybe it is because this room should be Quiet Female's designated sleeping space, but she is not here. I can sense her, however; she is nearby.

I give up on slumber and decide to find nourishment. The residence is too peaceful for Noisy Female to be at home; she even makes noise when she sleeps. I suspect that she has not yet returned from her sojourn with Painted Male. Their mutual mating pheromones were very strong. She has made a good match there; he has a commanding presence, and will protect her and their future litter.

I arrive at my bowl to find no more than the dregs of dry biscuit that I rejected last night. It's morning. My breakfast of choice is milk. There is no milk. This is an unacceptable situation.

I use my senses to find Quiet Female. Her scent is strongest on the other side of the entrance to the residence. How very strange. What is she doing out there? She normally sleeps as much as I do. There have been times when I have had to wake her with a quick claw to her paw. She dislikes it and speaks harshly in vulgar vernacular, although she is never as loud as Noisy Female. Nevertheless, it gets me what I want. Both the human females are, generally, quite well-trained.

I debate with myself about venturing out of the residence, but my need for milk is strong. After doing my business in my special box, I take the plunge and go outside. I immediately regret it.

It is very cold, and if there is one thing I detest, it is a chill. To make things worse, Quiet Female's scent is difficult to trace as it is mingled with a number of other scents, including wood, cardboard, cleaning chemicals, and sexually-frustrated human male. Hmmm ... he would make a good match for Quiet Female. She has been sexually frustrated for a very long time and their scents mingle well. I decide to go back inside and wait for her or Noisy Female, but when I try to return through the portal, it refuses to open.

I push it a few more times but it will not budge. I yowl in frustration. I now have no choice. I will have to find Quiet Female.

Shivering in the cold, I walk a few steps from the door. Eventually I pick up Quiet Female's scent and follow it a very long way, to the other end of the hallway. However, I am prevented from accessing her by a heavy door, which does not move when I push it with my paw.

I am not amused by this situation. I need milk, for heaven's sake!

I lose my cool and start to call for Quiet Female. I push and scratch at the door further. In the back of my mind I consider that my efforts will be fruitless if, on the other side, she is sleeping, but continue out of desperation.

Nothing.

I am about to give up when the sound of a door opening behind me and a strong waft of the sexually-frustrated male's scent captures my attention. I turn to look at him. He is very high, much like Painted Male, and his head fur is an odd colour and shape, like the dark red mane of the lion cat, who Noisy Female once told me was a distant relative of mine.

Although Leonine Male is clearly untrained in how to fulfil my needs, he does seem intelligent as far as humans go, and I run back to my portal to see if he can give me some assistance. Unfortunately, he too is unable to open it. He bangs on the door with his furless paw, which I try to tell him is pointless, but he persists.

"Sorry, cat, your owner doesn't seem to be home. Guess you chose a bad time to venture out."

It seems that Leonine Male has a talent for pointing out the glaringly obvious. I do not appreciate it.

Leonine Male tentatively pats my head and strokes my fur. He has a warm hand and it is apparent that he means well. I am a little tired, and his residence smells inviting, so I give him the privilege of carrying me. He makes a point of looking at my neckwear, and I try not to be embarrassed. Noisy Female becomes noisier and more persistent if I refuse to wear it, and I would do almost anything for an easy life. She usually chooses the highest quality, exclusive feline apparel for me, so I tolerate it, although there have been some terrible attempts on her part to dress me like I am a small human.

Leonine Male takes me to his apartment, and I can smell the milk. As he is untrained, I must be explicit in explaining my needs. I make him put me down, and I go to the cold box, where the humans like to keep the good stuff.

Milk, milk, milk, milk ... come on Human ... I want milk!

A moment later, I am rewarded.

Leonine Male gives me a bowl full of delicious, creamy, rich milk. I drink all of it, except the small amount that spills over the side. Leonine Male can clean it up. Once I have had my full, I decide a nap is in order, so I pick the warmest spot, which happens to smell most strongly of Leonine Male, and curl up for some rest.

"Well, make yourself comfortable, Mr Wibbles."

Err ... I already did.

-cc-

I am reunited with Noisy Female after a good period of rest in the residence of Leonine Male. She was upset at my absence and I allow her to hold me like an infant human for a short period of time, because I know that afterwards, she will invariably allow me time in The Haven. Granted, it is small, but it is dark, quiet and lined with very comfortable fluffy material. It is also portable, and it really is the only way to travel.

Unfortunately, before she allows me into The Haven, she insists that I wear a second collar. It is of inferior quality and smell to my usual attire, and as soon as she leaves me, I remove it. Sibelius Wibbles Esquire has some standards, after all.

I fall asleep soon after, and when I wake, I am immediately aware of the silence. Noisy Female appears to have gone out again. I venture out of The Haven and eat the food she has left for me. Salmon dinner tonight, my favourite.

My stomach sated, I take a promenade around the residence, and soon pick up the scents of Noisy Female and Painted Male, as well as Quiet Female and Leonine Male. I suspect that they will mate soon. They should mate. They seem compatible. Human voices outside, and the sweet smell of the dark brown concoction Quiet Female likes so much, alert me to her presence nearby. I also sense the presence of Neat and Tidy Female, who, for some reason, has never taken to me. She is not unkind, but she appears to dislike the fuss made over me by Noisy Female.

I am curious to see whether I am correct about Quiet Female and Leonine Male, because the former has been punctuating the air with her frustrated scents for far too long. I am, sadly, no longer able to have a mate of my own; When I was a young tomcat, I was taken to the residence of Evil Male and Sadistic Female, where the smell of fear was ripe in the air, by my previous human, Ancient Male. I was put to sleep and when I woke up, I was missing my genitalia. Soon after, Ancient Male gave me to Noisy Female in exchange for a stack of rectangular, amethyst-coloured papers.

I venture outside once again, and follow Quiet Female and Neat and Tidy Female into the residence of Leonine Male. Leonine Male pays me very little attention because he is so distracted by the presence of Quiet Female; their mutual mating pheromones are almost overwhelming, as are the ones emitted by Neat and Tidy Female, and another male human with golden fur on his head.

There are two other humans present. Very Large Male is jovial. He pets me on the head and offers me a shard of dried, salted tuberous vegetable. Yuck. Thanks, but no thanks. Fierce Mother Female scares me a little, and she keeps her distance from me. I understand that she is with litter, and her need to protect them runs strong, so I don't try to approach her.

Despite their oddities, I enjoy spending time with the humans, and even more so when Noisy Female and Painted Male return. Noisy Female makes reference to my missing neckwear and I pointedly tell her that it will not be gracing my torso again. Before I can get myself up to return to my residence with them, Noisy Female says something to Neat and Tidy Female, who suddenly flees. Golden-Haired Male follows her and all the remaining humans start to have a very loud conversation.

As if she knows that I am perturbed by the increased noise, Quiet Female picks me up and puts me on her lap. She and Leonine Male stroke me gently. They then press their mouths together and heat emanates from them.

I purr in contentment. I was right. Quiet Female and Leonine Male are a perfect match and will mate very soon. They will make a pretty litter of humans in the future.

Sleep overcomes me. It's been a busy day.

-cc-

**I'm not a cat owner and don't know much about cat abilities, but hey, this is fiction! **

**Merry Christmas to you all, and to all, a Good Night! Epilogue in the morning! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Epilogue: A year later**

**22. Edward**

"Merry Christmas, Mr Cullen!"

"Have a good holiday, sir!"

"Don't eat too many mince pies, Mr C!"

As much as I loved my school and my job, I couldn't wait to start the Christmas holidays. I was so eager that I was actually standing at the school gates in the freezing cold, waving the little blighters off. They were nearly all out when two of the Year Eleven* girls, Lauren and Jessica, wearing Santa hats and sucking on candy canes, stopped to chat.

"What are you going to do over the holidays, sir?"

I glanced over their heads to see Bella getting out of Old Bertha, carrying a red paper cup from Starbucks. Volturi Academy had finished for the Christmas break the previous day, so she had the day off, but being the beautiful sweetheart she is, she had texted to tell me that she was bringing me my favourite Christmas drink, Gingerbread Latte, to help me get through the last of my paperwork. I didn't want to have any work hanging over with such a busy holiday coming up.

"The usual, eating lots of food and chocolate, spending time with my family ... oh and there was something else I was going to do ... something really exciting ... hmm ..."

"What?" asked Lauren and Jessica eagerly.

"Can you keep a secret, girls?" I dropped my voice conspiratorially. I knew that they were the biggest gossips in school and would never be able to keep quiet about the titbit I was about to give them. However, this was news I was happy to share now that term was over.

"Of course!"

"You can trust us, Mr Cullen!" I motioned for Bella who giggled and walked around to my side. "Miss Swan?"

"Hi girls."

I placed my hand in the small of Bella's back, and she smiled up at me. It was fairly common knowledge amongst the students that we were together; York wasn't that big a place, and we were spotted a few weeks after Christmas having dinner in what I thought was a secluded restaurant. However, we had kept our pending nuptials quiet.

"You see, Miss Swan and I are getting married on Christmas Eve, and after spending Christmas with our family here, we're seeing in the New Year on our honeymoon in New York City."

"Oh My God! That's so cool!" cried Lauren.

"Oh, wow, congratulations! You'll have to bring in photos, sir."

"Thanks, girls, I will," I told them, genuinely. "Have a great holiday, and don't eat too much sweet stuff!"

"Bye Mr Cullen! Bye _Mrs _Cullen!"

They skipped off, and happy that the school was empty of kids, I signalled the caretaker to close the main gates. Bella and I walked back to my office, her arm tucked into mine.

"Holy crap, it looks like a bloody Santa's grotto for grown-ups in here!" she cried when she spotted the mountains of gifts I'd received from students, parents and some of the staff.

"Yeah, it's quite the loot."

I mainly received chocolate, sweets and booze, although there were a few other ones in there too. I tended to keep a few and give the rest to the admin and estate staff, or to charities.

"I'm sure Volturi parents aren't this generous," she replied. Bella was still working at Volturi Academy and thriving there. We had discussed the possibility of her returning to Meyer High, but so far, no suitable positions had come up. We were confident, however, that should she get a job at Meyer in the future, we would be able to work together.

Bella spotted the one box of chocolate truffles I'd opened.

"Oh, yum!" She placed one on her tongue and rolled it around in her gorgeous, full mouth, leaving her with a tiny cocoa moustache. Adorable.

I leaned forward and kissed her chocolatey lips.

"When we get home, future Mrs Cullen, I'm going to do such naughty things to you," I whispered into her ear.

"You don't have to wait until we get home, you know ..." she murmured coyly, running her warm, little hand over my ass.

"You're such a tease, sweetheart," I told her, my voice rumbling and hoarse. I'd been thinking about her all day, which was usual, but for some reason I'd been particularly preoccupied with my desire for her. "I don't think I've got much control left."

"I don't want you to have control."

"If we get caught ..."

"All the students are gone. The staff room was pretty deserted when we walked by, and the caretaker will be going around the grounds locking up."

She looked up at me pleadingly, and I lost it.

I went over to my windows and drew the blinds. Then I walked back to her, nudged her backwards and pressed her against the wall.

"We're good with walls, aren't we?" she murmured, clearly thinking of our first kiss.

"Mmm-hmm ..." I couldn't even say anything before the need to feel her mouth against mine took over. As our tongues danced, I ran my hand over her spectacular body, caressing her long neck with my fingers, releasing wafts of her delicious scent. Her skin broke out in patches of heat and faint goose-bumps, and as I made my way over her dress, I felt her nipples harden into pebbles.

My hand crept up her thigh and into her tights. As soon as I got hold of an inch of lace, I yanked it down and then repeated the action on the other side. Bella wriggled the material down her legs to assist me, and she fingered the fly of my trousers.

"Off."

Her nimble fingers swiftly undid my fly, and before I could blink, my trousers and shorts were around my ankles, and my rock hard cock was slapping my abdomen, leaking and desperate to find her heated centre. I took hold of it and glanced back at her stunning, flushed face.

Without further preamble, she placed her hand over my hand and guided me into her scalding hot, dripping pussy.

"Bella, so perfect ..." I moaned into her neck as I filled her as deeply as I could. "So wet, so tight, so good ..."

"Oh, oh, oh ..." she mumbled, curling one of her arms around my neck and yanking at my hair. "More …"

My hands drifted to her waist, over her delectable, juicy bum and down her thigh, pushing her dress up to her middle. I drove into her faster, using all my effort. She pressed her other hand in between us, dipping into her moist slit to rub her clit. I loved that she was comfortable enough with her own sexuality to take what she wanted. In private, she was unabashed about the joy she found in sex, but otherwise didn't feel the need to talk about our sex life to all and sundry, even to our closest friends. It made me even more enamoured of her.

I pressed my fingers into her hair, totally messing up her hairdo, but she didn't seem to mind.

"My sweetheart, my future wife ..."

"Ah, Mr Cullen, ah…" she bit down on my shoulder as she came, and her tight walls clamped around me.

"Bella, I love you, so much."

"I love you, oh, Edward ..."

Hearing her say my name in her sweet, sexy voice, and feeling her hot pussy milking my cock, totally ended it for me. I released, all the while peppering her beautiful face and neck with kisses.

"Happy, sweetheart?" I said after catching my breath

"Ecstatic," she replied. "Sorry to distract you from your work."

"Well it's probably a good thing I got it out of my system so I can concentrate."

"Yep, make sure you do it all, husband-to-be. I don't want anything to distract you."

"Bella, I promise you that nothing will ever distract me from you." I sat down on one of the chairs in my office and took her onto my lap. "You are the most important part of my life, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my days with you."

She pressed her lips to mine and curled her fingers into the hair at my nape.

"I am so in love with you," she whispered. "And I can't wait to spend the rest of _my_ days with you."

"Me too, sweetheart."

We had officially moved in together six months after that fateful Christmas Eve. Bella moved into my apartment as it was bigger, and I owned mine, whereas she was renting, although she had pretty much lived with me since last Christmas, so inseparable were we. We had made the decision to look for a house when we returned from our honeymoon. Bella and I wanted children soon.

As much as we loved the place, Holly and Ivy Court was a place for singles and couples to live, not young families. Alice had moved into Jazz's after just a month of moving into Holly and Ivy. Mr Wibbles, who never did get on with his cat flap, even when Alice fixed it so he didn't need the magnetic collar to return, much preferred Jazz's house. Jazz and Alice were already married; we all flew over to Vegas in the summer for their small, but lavish wedding at the Venetian.

Alice and Jazz's house was close to where my brother and Rosalie lived with my gorgeous baby niece Sadie-Lee. Therefore, Bella and I were going to look in the same area. Esme and Carlisle, in a complete whirlwind of activity, completely renovated Carlisle's house in the countryside, got married there, and Esme was now seven months pregnant with a baby boy who was going to be called Andrew.

Bella kissed me one last time before standing up.

"Right, I'm going to scoot. I promised I'd watch Sadie for an hour so Rosalie can get her Christmas bikini wax. Call me when you're done; I may still be at their place."

"How does a Christmas one differ from a normal one?" I asked. "Actually, don't answer that. It scars my brain just knowing that Rosalie gets bikini waxes."

Bella chortled at me.

"You're so funny, Head Teacher Cullen."

"Glad I amuse you so much, Mrs-Cullen-in-four-days." I kissed her one last time. "See you later."

"See you, love."

I watched her sashay out of my door and then sat back in my chair for a moment to enjoy my contentment.

I still credited a letter, a slightly grumpy cat and a festive-named apartment complex with granting us the Christmas miracle of a future together, even though nearly all our family and friends tried to tell me that between all our connections and the magnetic pull between Bella and me, we'd have gotten together eventually. I, for one, was glad things worked out the way they did.

My moment of contemplation over, I popped a chocolate truffle into my mouth, took a big gulp of Gingerbread latte and got back to work.

_Fin_

-cc-

***Year Eleven = sophomore year of high school. **

**All done! **

**Thank you so much, dear readers for all your reviews, comments, story recs and general good cheer. **

**A few of you have asked what I've got coming up next. I'm trying to finish all the half-done stories on my computer before starting work on new plot bunnies. First up is the expansion and continuation of ****_The Fox, _****the one-shot I wrote for the Taste of The Forbidden II Contest months and months ago. I'll be starting it in late January. **

**Hope you have a great day today! Happy Holidays! **

**CC xxx**


End file.
